Tenipuri Facebook
by SilentNahani
Summary: Tenipuri Facebook profiles. Crack. Disclaimer: not owned by me, and no offence to any related parties used in this purely fictional work
1. Echizen Ryoma

**ECHIZEN RYOMA** mada mada dane

_3 hours ago_

* * *

View photos of Echizen (45 - of Karupin; 1224 - during tennis practices and tournaments, most definitely scowling or smirking)

View videos of Echizen (178 - anime; 26 - Zenkoku Taikai Hen; 3 - OVA and specials; 21 - Tenimyu; 2 - live-action; 150 - MAD, tributes and fandisks)

Send Echizen a message

Be careful of Karupin's claws if you try to poke Echizen

Drive a car with Echizen. Make sure he isn't the driver though...

* * *

**Networks:**

Regular of Seishun Gakuen tennis (boys)

President of the Mada Mada Dane club

Member of the Ichinen club

**Relationship Status:**

In a world of oblivity with Ryuzaki Sakuno

Excellent with Karupin

Good with Momoshiro Takeshi

In a bad one with Atobe Keigo after I shaved his hair

Uncertain after I defeated Yukimura Seiichi

**Birthday:**

December 24

* * *

**Team (8)** [see all]:

Momoshiro Takeshi

Tezuka Kunimitsu

Oishi Syuichirou

**Fans** [see all]:

30 - classmates

50,000 - non-yaoi

1,500,000 - yaoi fangirls and cosplayers

**Rivals** [see all]:

Yukimura Seiichi

Atobe Keigo

Sanada Genichirou

Tooyama Kintarou

Akutsu Jin

Tanishi Kei

**People I dislike**:

Tooyama Kintarou

**Actors who have acted as me** [see all]:

Yanagi Kotarou

Sakurada Dori

Sakamoto Shougo

Takahashi Ryuuki

* * *

**WALL**

**_(Today)_**

**_

* * *

_**

RECENT ACTIVITY

Echizen is now friends with **Oz Bezarius**, **Aoyagi Ritsuka** and **Souen Ruka**. _Comment. Like_

Echizen** drove 50 friends along the streets of Tokyo **using** Superpoke!** _Comment. Like. Superpoke!_

Echizen wrote on **Tezuka Kunimitsu**'s Wall.

7 more similar stories

* * *

**Atobe Keigo** Oresama no bigi ni yoi na. I will defeat you and shave your hair next time . BUT first, I will deal with your buchou.

_at 11:00pm - Wall-to-Wall _

_~**Echizen Ryoma** at 11:15pm _

_*smirks* mada mada dane, Monkey King_

_~**Tezuka Kunimitsu** at 11:20pm_

_I don't mind a rematch._

* * *

**Tezuka Kunimitsu** Yudan sezu ni ikou

_at 8:00pm - Wall-to-Wall_

* * *

**Yukimura Seiichi** Let's have a match some day. This time, I will play with all my feelings and defeat you. ^^

_at 6:45pm - Wall-to-Wall_

* * *

**Sanada Genichirou has unleashed his Fuu Rin Ka Zan on Echizen! Play Superpoke now!**

_at 4:00pm - Comment_

* * *

**Echizen Ryoma just played Virtual International Tournament for Tennis and won the Best Rookie of the Year Award and Best Youth Tennis Player of the Year Award with a score of 13,500! Beat Echizen's score!**

_at 3:40pm - Comment_

* * *

**Karupin **meow

_at 2:30pm - Wall-to-Wall_

~**Kaidoh Kaoru** at 2:33pm

_Your cat...has Facebook? O.o_

~**Echizen Ryoma** at 2:45pm

_:))_

**

* * *

****Echizen Ryoma just took the** "Who is the cockiest brat in anime world?" **test and beat Ciel Phantomhive of Kuroshitsuji! See if you're cockier than him! Beat Echizen's score now!**

_at 2:22pm - Comment_

**~Momoshiro Takeshi** at 2:30pm

_I knew it! :D_

~**Echizen Ryoma** at 2:45pm

_*scowls*_

_

* * *

_

**(Yesterday)**

* * *

**Momoshiro Takeshi** Yo, Echizen! Haven't seen you for a long time since you left for America :) Seigaku's doing great. We've been invited to this U-17 camp consisting of highschoolers from all over Japan. Hope to see you there! Let's own our seniors, shall we? Show 'em what we've got :))

_at 6:56pm - Wall-to-Wall_

**

* * *

**

**Echizen Ryoma** wishes for a certain Osaka redhead to stop spamming his wall.

_at 4:37pm - Comment_

* * *

**Tooyama Kintarou** KOSHIMAE!!!!!

_at 3:01pm - Wall-to-Wall_

* * *

**Tooyama Kintarou** KOSHIMAE!!!!! IT'S ME!!!! WHEN ARE YOU COMING BACK????

_at 7:15am - Wall-to-Wall_

* * *

**Tooyama Kintarou** KOSHIMAE!!!!! HOW ARE YA??? YA BEAT THAT RIKKAI KAMI NO KO WHEN I COULDN'T SCORE A SINGLE POINT AGAINST HIM!!! WE MUST HAVE A REMATCH WHEN YA COME BACK!!!!!! JA NE!!!!!!!!

_at 6:00am - Wall-to-Wall_

* * *

**Accepting requests! =)**


	2. Atobe Keigo

**ATOBE KEIGO** Oresama no bigi ni yoi na!

_10 glorious minutes ago _

* * *

View photos of Atobe (1000 – with Hyoutei Regulars; 10,004 - of himself with screaming fans in the background; 200 – of his shaved hair; 150 – "scandalous" photos with his body covering Tezuka Kunimitsu's etc)

View videos of Atobe (110 - anime; 10 - Zenkoku Taikai Hen; 2 – specials showing his noble side; 6 - Tenimyu; 2 - live-action; 207 - MAD, tributes and fandisks)

Send Atobe fanmail

Yell the Hyoutei chant with Atobe. Just don't steal his role of snapping the fingers

Sing 'Charm Point wa Naki Bokuro' with Atobe

Do the Boogie Woogie with Atobe

* * *

**Networks**:

President of the ROFL (Rich, Omniscient and Flamboyant Leaders)

President of the WIN (Wealthy, Intelligent and Narcissistic)

President of the Hot Guys Association (60)

President of the AP (All-rounded and Perfect)

Member of the GAY (Greatly Affluent Youths) community

Member of the Suwabe Junichi club

Member of the Zenkoku Ku (5)

**Relationship Status:**

Excellent with oresama's fans. Of course, oresama is popular.

Rivals with Sanada Genichirou to play against Tezuka Kunimitsu

Pissed at Echizen Ryoma for shaving oresama's beautiful hair.

**Birthday:**

October 4

* * *

**Three things oresama can do with oresama's skills (more specifically Koori no Sekai):**

1) Save the icebergs and wildlife at the Poles.

2) Build a theme park and name it 'Ice World'.

3) Freeze oresama's backyard and invite everyone for snowball fights as and when oresama wants.

* * *

**Team (7)** [see all]:

Oshitari Yuushi

Kabaji Munehiro

Shishido Ryou

**Fans** [see all]:

1644 – Hyoutei Gakuen students

40,000 – other schools

200,000 – non-yaoi

2,000,500 – yaoi and cosplayers

**Rivals** [see all]:

Sanada Genichirou

Echizen Ryoma

Tezuka Kunimitsu

**People oresama dislike:**

Oresama is gracious and does not harbour ill feelings towards others

**Actors who have acted as oresama** [see all]:

Kato Kazuki

Kubota Yuki

Inoue Masahiro

* * *

**WALL**

_**(today)**_

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITY

Atobe is now friends with **Frau, Akatsuki Kain **and** Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**. _Comment. Like_

Atobe just gained a new level in **Kamen Rider Wars**. _Comment. Like_

Atobe is playing **Kamen Rider Wars**. _Comment. Like_

Atobe joined the group **NORM** (Narcissistic and Overconfident yet Respected Men). _Comment. Like_

Atobe has **danced the** **Motteke! Sailor Fuku** with 24 friends using **Superpoke**! _Comment. Like. Superpoke!_

Atobe commented on **Sanada Genichirou**'s profile.

Atobe became a fan of **Homer** and **Goethe**. _Comment. Like_

5 more similar stories

* * *

**Atobe Keigo just took the EQ (Egoism Qualification) test and scored an astonishing 200! Beat Atobe's score now!**

_at 11:27pm – Comment_

_**~Oshitari Yuushi**__ at 11:30pm_

_No one can beat you at this level, Atobe._

_**~Atobe Keigo**__ at 11:34pm_

_Hn. Of course. Oresama is the best, na Kabaji?_

_**~Kabaji Munehiro**__ at 11:35pm_

_Usu_

_**~Shishido Ryou**__ at 11:38pm_

_O.o_

_**~Echizen Ryoma**__ at 11:40pm_

_As expected of Monkey King *smirks*_

_**~Hiyoshi Wakashi**__ at 11:43pm_

_Gekokujou_

_**~Sakaki Tarou **__at 11:50pm_

_*flicks fingers* Itteyoshi_

* * *

**World Finance Association **Your Lordship Atobe-sama, we would like to hire you as our permanent CEO. Your wondrous insight will greatly help us during this global economic recession and save more than a million jobs in the long run. We will carve a marble statue in honour of your great deeds. Please consider our offer. Thank you.

_at 11:09pm – Wall-to-Wall_

* * *

**Oshitari Yuushi** I still can't figure out how you managed to grow your hair back so fast.

_at 11:00pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_**~Atobe Keigo**__ at 11:15pm_

_Hn, oresama has his methods._

_**~Konomi Takeshi **__at 11:20pm_

_It's a wig._

_**~Oshitari Yuushi**__ at 11:30pm_

_Ah :D_

* * *

**Atobe Keigo just took the "**Which Greek mythology character are you?**" quiz and the result is **Νάρκισσος **(****Narcissus)! Take this quiz with Atobe now!**

_at 10:45pm – Comment_

_**~Yukimura Seiichi**__ at 10:57pm_

_That's an interesting answer..._

_**~Oshitari Yuushi**__ at 11:01pm_

_There's a resemblance, except that Atobe isn't beautiful._

_**~Atobe Keigo**__ at 11:09pm_

_You're right – oresama is handsome, not beautiful._

* * *

**Echizen Ryoma has renamed Son Goku after Atobe Keigo! Play Superpoke now!**

_at 10:30pm – Comment_

* * *

**Mizuki Hajime has declared World Royal Purple Day with Atobe! Play Superpoke now!**

_at 10:25pm – Comment_

* * *

**Tezuka Kunimitsu has shot down Atobe! Play Superpoke now!**

_at 9:30pm – Comment_

* * *

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke** Atobe, your music is awesome! One day we should meet up and sing Valentine Kiss together with Shishido, Oshitari, Kai, Sanada and Oishi, complete with feather boas and rose petal showers and screaming fangirls. Perhaps on Valentine's Day in public if you like :))) I'm positive that it'll be a hit! So, what do you say? :)

_at 9:15pm – Wall-to-Wall_

* * *

**Sanada Genichirou** If you are King, I am the Emperor.

_at 9:00pm – Wall-to-Wall_

* * *

**Atobe Keigo just took the "**Which great king are you?**" quiz and the result is Charlemagne! Take this quiz with Atobe now!**

_at 8:59pm – Comment_

_**~Mukahi Gakuto**__ at 9:11pm_

_Who the heck is he? O.o_

_**~Shishido Ryou**__ at 9:26pm_

_GEKI DASA DAZE!_

_**~Ootori Choutarou**__ at 9:56pm_

_Atobe-san…_

_**~Echizen Ryoma**__ at 10:01pm_

_Monkey King is Monkey King :))_

_**~Atobe Keigo**__ at 10:10pm_

_Oresama no bigi ni yoi na!_

* * *

**Takishima Kei **Keigo, it's been a long time! My apologies for the lack of contact – I've been busy preparing for my wedding with Hikari. I'll definitely send you invitations! Anyway, the Takishima Corporation would like to further expand our dealings with the Atobe Corporation. Shall we meet up for a cup of tea and cake? I'll get Aoi to send you the details.

_at 8:00pm – Wall-to-Wall_

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITY

Atobe became a fan of **I Love Myself More Than Others**. _Comment. Like_

Atobe and **Tseng** are now friends. _Comment. Like_

Atobe wrote on **Tezuka Kunimitsu**'s wall.

Atobe wrote on **Echizen Ryoma**'s wall.

4 more similar stories

* * *

**Thanks to all who reviewed! ^^**

**Accepting requests!**


	3. Tezuka Kunimitsu

**TEZUKA KUNIMITSU** is happy that Seigaku won the Zenkoku Taikai Hen. Nevertheless, yudan sezu ni ikou.

_30 minutes ago_

* * *

View photos of Tezuka (1 – of him smiling; 701 – with his usual stoic façade; 2 – without glasses; 1007 – of them Photoshopped with different expressions)

View videos of Tezuka (158 – anime; 26 – Zenkoku Taikai Hen; 3 – OVA and special; 21 – Tenimyu; 2 – live-action; 107 – MAD, tributes and fandisks; 1 – of him smiling)

Send Tezuka an invitation to Germany, all expenses paid

I would rather run 1000 laps than poke Tezuka.

Sing 'Hyakuren Jitoku no Kiwami' with Tezuka

* * *

**Networks**:

Buchou of Seishun Gakuen tennis (boys)

President of LOLS (Laudable and Omnipotent Leaders Society)

Member of the Hot Guys Association (60)

Member of the Okiayu Ryoutarou club

Member of the Zenkoku Ku (5)

**Relationship Status:**

Respected and recognised by many

Good friends with Fuji Syusuke

One-sided hatred by Kite Eishirou

Recent acquaintance with Kuchiki Byakuya

**Birthday:**

October 7

* * *

**Team (8)** [see all]:

Oishi Syuichirou

Fuji Syusuke

Inui Sadaharu

**Fans** [see all]:

640 – Seigaku students

70,000 – non-yaoi

1,000,400 – yaoi and cosplayers

**Rivals** [see all]:

Sanada Genichirou

Atobe Keigo

Kite Eishirou

**People I dislike:**

None

**Actors who have acted as me** [see all]:

Shirota Yuu

Minami Keisuke

Watanabe Daisuke

* * *

**WALL**

_**(today)**_

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITY

Tezuka has **sucked 47 friends into Tezuka Zone** using **Superpoke**! _Comment. Like. Superpoke!_

Tezuka became a fan of **Beethoven** and **Sir Edmund Hillary**. _Comment. Like_

Tezuka joined the group **RASH (Respected Association for the Stoic and Handsome).** _Comment. Like_

Tezuka is now friends with **Hisashi Mitsui, Nero, Souma Shigure **and **Treize Khushrenada**. _Comment. Like_

3 more similar stories

* * *

**Tezuka Kunimitsu just took the **"Who is you twin soul?"** test and the result is Kuchiki Byakuya of Bleach! Compare your results with Tezuka! Take the test now!**

_at 11:35pm – Comment_

_**~Abarai Renji**__ at 11:40pm_

_*gulps*_

* * *

**Yukimura Seiichi** Ah, Tezuka, would you like to model for me? It's for my art competition. Sanada did it for me once, but this time he flatly refused. Onegai?

_at 11:19pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_**~Tezuka Kunimitsu**__ at 11:20pm_

…_kekkou desu…_

_**~Niou Masaharu**__ at 11:30pm_

_Buchou, perhaps I can help out…=D_

_**~Fuji Syusuke**__ at 11:38pm_

_Sorry, Tezuka's mine ^^_

_**~Yukimura Seiichi **__at 11:50pm_

_Aw…*pouts*_

* * *

**Fuji Syusuke has taken a topless photo of Tezuka Kunimitsu! Play Superpoke now!**

_at 11:04pm – Comment_

_**~Atobe Keigo**__ at 11:05pm_

_Oresama has a better body than Tezuka._

* * *

**Dark** Kunimitsu, hisashiburi! Sorry, I've been busy rescuing Harada-imouto and trying to prevent that Hikari heir from taking advantage of Daisuke. Screw the homicidal blonde. *fumes* Anyway, have you ever wondered why Okiayu-san tend to get the seiyuu roles of the ikemen? Me, you, Byakuya, Akuram, Kurei… :) Anyway, I think you should loosen up more! You're just like that Byakuya, always so uptight and serious. Tsk tsk. Spoils your good looks. :)))

_at 11:00pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_**~Kuchiki Byakuya**__ at 11:07pm_

…_chire…_

* * *

**Chitose Senri **Tezuka, never knew you had both Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami and Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami. I underestimated you. Anyway, about the racquet you supposedly stole from my sister...

_at 10:50pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_~**Inui Sadaharu**_ _at 10:51pm_

_Ii data... [ ]-[ ]*_

**

* * *

**

**Atobe Keigo** So, Tezuka, you're happy with Seigaku's victory arn? Oresama will demand a rematch from you any time, for oresama is your best rival. By the way, oresama will be holding a grand birthday party for us born in October – you, me, Oshitari, Yagyuu and Saeki. Everyone is invited, of course.

_at 10:43pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_**~Tezuka Kunimitsu**__ at 10:56pm_

_Thank you for your kind offer._

* * *

**Kuchiki Byakuya has given Tezuka Kunimitsu a haircut using Senbonzakura! Play Superpoke now!**

_at 10:30pm – Comment_

_**~Abarai Renji**__ at 10:40pm_

_Is Kuchiki-taichou joking?_

* * *

**Sanada Genichirou has sung 'Sabishii Nettaigyo' with Tezuka Kunimitsu! Play Superpoke now!**

_at 10:00pm – Comment_

_**~Niou Masaharu**__ at 10:11pm_

_HEART ON WAVE HEART ON WAVE_

_Anata wa konai  
watashi no omoi wo JOKE ni sh__inai de  
LONELY yurayura SWIMMING yurayura DREAMING  
ai ga yureru STOP STOP_

_**~Sanada Genichirou **__at 10:20pm_

_Tarundoru!_

* * *

**Jurassic Park Wiki** Mr Tezuka, we are intrigued by news of the part you played in the extinction of the dinosaurs 65 million years ago. Our site has been updated as a result of this miraculous discovery of how and why the dinosaurs were wiped out eons ago. We hope to arrange an interview with you someday and perhaps arrange a meeting with the producers to create a sequel to 'The Lost World' titled 'The Phantom Zone'. It might become another anticipated blockbuster movie! We await your reply.

_at 9:30pm – Wall-to-Wall_

* * *

**Echizen Ryoma has carved Tezuka Kunimitsu's face on a marble pillar! Play Superpoke now!**

_at 9:14pm – Comment_

* * *

**Inui Sadaharu** Tezuka, I've just created a new juice. Would you like to try it? _[ ]-[ ]*_

_at 9:00pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_**~Tezuka Kunimitsu**__ at 9:16pm_

_Kekkou desu_

_**~Momoshiro Takeshi**__ at 9:18pm_

_Don't poison buchou, Inui-senpai!_

_**~Kaidoh Kaoru**__ at 9:23pm_

_Fshuu…_

_**~Oishi Syuichirou**__ at 9:40pm_

_Inui, keep your juices to yourself! What happens if Tezuka succumbs to them? Seigaku won't be the same anymore! I mean, I don't think I can do a job as well as him…Rikkai was really strong during the Zenkoku Taikai…GAAHHHH!!!_

_**~Kikumaru Eiji**__ at 9:41pm_

_Oishi? O.o_

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITY

Tezuka wrote on **Yukimura Seiichi's Wall**.

Tezuka wrote on **Sanada Genichirou's Wall.**

Tezuka wrote on **Oishi Syuichirou's Wall.**

8 more similar posts

* * *

**Tezuka's here, since I wrote his profile before the others...**

**I've watched Shitenhoujimyu, and it was good!! (though I understood less than a quarter of the musical...my Japanese is mediocre, urgh *scowls*) The ad libs were hilarious, especially Oshitari and Kenya - their dialogue was epic!!! =DDD And Shiraishi...**

***bursts out in guffaws***

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! Accepting requests!**

**- Osaka nani wa Shiten-hou-hou-hou-ji! XD -**


	4. Sanada Genichirou

**SANADA GENICHIROU** has nothing better to say than "TARUNDORU!"

_1 hour ago_

* * *

View photos of Sanada (100 – of him practising calligraphy; 50 – of him tango-ing with Atobe; 215 – of him with a black face; 21 – of him slapping a fellow Regular; 521 – of him in a yukata and wielding a katana)

View videos of Sanada (40 – anime; 8 – Zenkoku Taikai Hen; 1 – special; 7 – Tenimyu; 1 – live-action; 215 – MAD, tributes and fandisks; 1 – of him practising in the dojo; 52 – of him with at least one spoken "Tarundoru!")

Send Sanada love letters

Run away after you poke Sanada. Be careful of his katana though, he might poke you with it.

Sing and dance 'Banana no Namida' with Sanada. Ola! How can bananas cry?

* * *

**Networks**:

Member of RASH (Respected Association for the Stoic and Handsome)

Member of the Hot Guys Association (60)

Member of the AWE (Absolute Winner Enterprise) club

Member of the Zenkoku Ku (5)

**Relationship Status:**

My team fears me, but we fear Yukimura more

Classmates with Yagyuu Hiroshi

Rivals with Atobe Keigo and Tezuka Kunimitsu

That Seigaku rookie...

**Birthday:**

May 21

* * *

**Team (7)** [see all]:

Yukimura Seiichi

Yanagi Renji

Yagyuu Hiroshi

**Fans** [see all]:

500 – Rikkai students

40,000 – non-yaoi

900,000 – yaoi and cosplayers

**Rivals** [see all]:

Atobe Keigo

Tezuka Kunimitsu

Echizen Ryoma

**People I dislike:**

None

**Person I fear angering:**

Yukimura Seiichi

**Person who fears me:**

Kirihara Akaya

**People I have slapped before:**

Kirihara Akaya

Yanagi Renji

Yukimura Seiichi (once)

**Actor who has acted as me**:

Kanesaki Kentarou

* * *

**Three things I can do with my skills:**

1) Chop vegetables with clean precision (kendo)

2) Provide green energy to power homes (Fuu Rin Ka In Zan Rai)

3) Teach those good-for-nothing shinobi how to maximise the use of the elemental jutsus without destroying half the village (Fuu Rin Ka In Zan Rai)

* * *

**WALL**

_**(today)**_

* * *

**Sanada Genichirou wishes to delete this account but someone has tampered with his settings and he fears invoking the wrath of a certain buchou. TARUNDORU!!!**

_at 12:00am – Comment_

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITY

Sanada has **b****slapped 36 friends** using **Superpoke**! _Comment. Like. Superpoke!_

Sanada is playing **Samurai Wars**. _Comment. Like_

Sanada joined the group **GAG **(Get A Girlfriend). _Comment. Like_

3 more similar stories

**_

* * *

_**

**Sanada Genichirou just took the **"Which samurai are you descended from?"** quiz and the result is Oda Nobunaga! Compare your results with Sanada! Take the quiz now!**

_at 11:23pm – Comment_

_**~Niou Masaharu**__ at 11:25pm_

_Heh, not Sanada Yukimura?_

_**~Yukimura Seiichi**__ at 11:30pm_

_Is there something you want to clarify, Niou?_

_**~Niou Masaharu**__ at 11:31pm_

_Iie, buchou!_

* * *

**Yanagi Renji** The number of times you wrote Tarundoru in this profile is four. Ii data.

_at 11:20pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_**~Sanada Genichirou**__ at 11:24pm_

_TARUNDORU!_

_**~Yanagi Renji**__ at 11:33pm_

_My mistake. It's five times._

* * *

**Echizen Ryoma has videoed Sanada dancing the Caramelldansen! Play Superpoke now!**

_at 11:10pm – Comment_

_**~Sanada Genichirou**__ at 11:15pm_

_TARUNDORU!!!_

_**~Yukimura Seiichi**__ at 11:17pm_

_Echizen, send me if you have it ^^_

_**~Jackal Kuwahara**__ at 11:21pm_

_Err…isn't this Superpoke? O.o_

_**~Marui Bunta**__ at 11:25pm_

_There're lots of fanmade videos out there. Not hard to find one with Sanada wriggling his hips to the song, you know. Aren't I a genius?_

_**~Sanada Genichirou**__ at 11:27pm_

_TARUNDORU!!! MARUI, 200 LAPS TOMORROW!_

* * *

**~Atobe Keigo** Remember our rematch, Sanada. Oresama will be the one to defeat Tezuka. Oresama no bigi ni yoi na!

_at 11:00pm – Wall-to-Wall_

* * *

**Sanada Genichirou just took the** "How angry can you be?" **test and the result is Please Sign Up for Anger Management Courses ASAP. Frowning makes you age faster. Remember to smile and look at the bright side of life! Take the test with Sanada now!**

_at 10:00pm – Comment_

_**~Yanagi Renji**__ at 10:08pm_

_Ii data…_

* * *

**Tezuka Kunimitsu has Phantom Zoned Sanada Genichirou! Crap, the dinosaurs are on a rampage! Play Superpoke now!**

_at 9:30pm – Comment_

* * *

**Atobe Keigo has dance Motteke! Sailor Fuku with Sanada Genichirou, complete with cheerleading outfits and pompoms! Play Superpoke now!**

_at 9:07pm – Comment_

_**~Tooyama Kintarou**__ at 9:30pm_

_I FOUND THE VIDEO!!! :DD_

_**~Niou Masaharu**__ at 10:31pm_

_Aimai san senchi sorya puni tte koto kai? Cho!_  
_Rappingu ga seifuku...daa furi tte kotanai pu_  
_Ganbaccha __yacchaccha_  
_Son to kyaacchi & Release gyo_  
_Ase (Fuu) ase (Fuu) no tanima ni Darlin' darlin' FREEZE!!_

* * *

**World Meteorological Centre** Mr Sanada, reports have shown that the increase in number of natural disasters is linked to your frequent use of Fuu Rin Ka In Zan Rai. As a result, the very elements that made up the earth and its inhabitants are being disrupted, hence we would like to advise you to use it less frequently. Thank you.

_at 9:00pm – Wall-to-Wall_

* * *

**Sanada Genichirou took the "How well do you know Yukimura Seiichi? ^^" quiz.**

**_Sanada's score: 50%_**

_at 9:30pm – Comment_

_**~Yukimura Seiichi **__at 9:45pm_

_You've got nerve, Sanada… *smile* Only fifty percent?_

_**~Sanada Genichirou**__ at 9:53pm_

_*sweatdrop profusely*_

_**~Yanagi Renji**__ at 10:00pm_

_Ii data. But Seiichi, the questions aren't easy…_

* * *

**Sanada Genichirou is happy that he finally defeated Tezuka after his loss to him during his childhood days. Now he has to figure out how to beat that cocky Seigaku brat who defeated both him and Yukimura. Rikkai's loss is TARUNDORU! **

_at 8:00pm – Comment_

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITY

Sanada is now friends with **Ibiki Morino, Banba Mamoru **and** Yamamoto ****Onihei**. _Comment. Like_

Sanada wrote on **Yukimura Seiichi**'s Wall.

Sanada wrote on **Atobe Keigo**'s Wall**.**

Sanada wrote on **Tezuka Kunimitsu**'s Wall**.**

6 more similar posts

* * *

**And here's Sanada-kun's profile! I can imagine everyone spamming his Wall, haha... XDD **

**Thanks for all your reviews!**


	5. Fuji Syusuke

**FUJI SYUSUKE** does not like others bullying his brother or intentionally hurting poeple.

_15 minutes ago_

_

* * *

  
_

View photos of Fuji (10,000 – of everything he takes; 209 – of him and his siblings; 2902 – of him smiling; 290 – of him with his eyes flashing open; 2029 – of people running away from him when he smiles)

View videos of Fuji (178 – anime; 26 – Zenkoku Taikai Hen; 3 – OVA and special; 21 – Tenimyu; 2 – live-action; 292 – MAD, tributes and fandisks; 20 – of him starring in a major horror flick scaring the audience and the cast with his eyes suddenly opening at random intervals)

Send Fuji a cactus or watering can

Fuji does the poking, not me. HEY!

Smile at Fuji

* * *

**Networks**:

Member of Seishun Gakuen tennis (boys)

President of the ASS (Association of the Smiling Sadists)

Member of the BAKA (Best Acknowledged Killing Aura) club

Member of the POBA (Protective Older Brother Association)

**Relationship Status:**

Close with Tezuka Kunimitsu and Saeki Kojirou

I care for my team

Good with my brother Fuji Yuuta and sister Fuji Yumiko

I want to destroy a certain seaweed head, drag Yuuta away from a practically non-existent whiff of bad air and demolish a particular school from Okinawa…oh, and Niou, you suck at disguising as Tezuka

**Birthday:**

February 29

* * *

**Team (8)** [see all]:

Tezuka Kunimitsu

Kawamura Takashi

Kikumaru Eiji

**Fans** [see all]:

1000 – Seigaku students

100,000 – non-yaoi

3,000,000 – yaoi and cosplayers

**Rivals ****[see all]****:**

Saeki Kojirou

Niou Masaharu

Shiraishi Kuranosuke

**Family**:

Fuji Yuuta

Fuji Yumiko

**People I ignore:**

Mizuki Hajime

**People who fear me **[see all]:

Momoshiro Takeshi

Kaidoh Kaoru

**Actors who have acted as me ****[see all]****:**

Kimeru

Aiba Hiroki

Furukawa Yuuta

* * *

**WALL**

_**(today)**_

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITY

Fuji is playing **Counter-strike**. _Comment. Like_

Fuji joined the group **All Things Fuji**. _Comment. Like_

Fuji became a fan of **musicals** and **cacti**. _Comment. Like_

Fuji has using **Superpoke**! _Comment. Like. Superpoke!_

Fuji is now friends with **Hiruma Kenji**, **Abe Masahiro** and **Kurapika**._Comment. Like_

5 more similar stories

* * *

**Fuji Syusuke** **has beaten some friends' high scores on **Counter-strike **and now **ranks #1** among them with a score of 1,500,000. Fuji's counters are so powerful they literally blow off his enemies residing within twenty leagues of his character. Amazing! Now no one can counter his counter-strikes, not when his counters keep increasing (in number and power) as time flies by. Play **Counter-strike** now!**

_at 11:16pm – Comment_

* * *

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke has preached the (Tennis) Bible to Fuji Syusuke! Play Superpoke now!**

_at 10:50pm – Comment_

* * *

**Saeki Kojirou** Yo, Fuji! How's life in Tokyo? Chiba's great as ever. The warm sun, the blue sea, the soft sand beneath our feet…Come back and visit us. We'll have a friendly match of course, then head to Disneyland and DisneySea. Invite Yuuta along :)

_at 10:36pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_**~Fuji Syusuke**__ at 10:30pm_

_I will._

* * *

**Inui Sadaharu** Tezuka, Oishi and I are planning a team hike up Mount Fuji this coming holiday before we go for the U-17 selection camp. Ryuzaki-sensei has given us her consent as it will most definitely boost our skills and stamina. Will you be able to make it? As all of us know, Mount Fuji has been dormant for centuries, but I believe the chances of eruption are 0.01%...

_at 10:25pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_**~Fuji Syusuke**__ at 10:30pm_

_That'll be fun ^^ But why 0.01%?_

_**~Inui Sadaharu **__at 10:34pm_

_That Kawamura in Burning mode causes the magma to break through the crust and rise to the surface, therefore activating a volcanic eruption_ _[ ]-[ ]*_

_**~Kikumaru Eiji**__ at 10:40pm_

_O.o_

_~**Kawamura Takashi** at 10:51pm_

_BURNING!!!!!!!!! GREATO!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Fuji Syusuke took the** "How complicated is your mind?" **quiz and the result is** the quiz can't read your mind at all**. We don't know whether your mind is very complicated or too simple to determine. Take the quiz with Fuji now!**

_at 10:08pm - Comment_

* * *

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke **Nn~Ecstacy!

_at 9:56pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_**~Fuji Syusuke**__ at 10:00pm_

_Are you on drugs?_

* * *

**Yukimura Seiichi has smiled with Fuji Syusuke! Everyone, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! THE EVIL/SADIST DUO IS HERE!!! Play Superpoke now!**

_at 9:37pm – Comment_

_~**Tezuka Kunimitsu** at 9:50pm_

_Yudan sezu ni ikou_

_~**Atobe Keigo** at 10:01pm_

_People run towards me, not away from me. Oresama no bigi ni yoi na!_

_~**Sanada Genichirou** at 10:12pm_

_Tarundoru!_

_~**Shiraishi Kuranosuke** at 10:15pm_

_Nn~Ecstacy!!!_

* * *

**Mizuki Hajime**

(deleted)

* * *

**Fuji Syusuke professes that he likes using Fujifilm, Fuji apples and owns a Fujitsu laptop. Basically, everything connected with Fuji. Excellent! Next time, he'll journey to the centre of the earth and hopefully emerge to the surface through Mount Fuji. Stromboli is too far away from Japan anyway.**

_at 9:15pm – Comment_

_**~Fuji Yuuta**__ at 9:20pm_

… _*no comments* _

* * *

**Tezuka Kunimitsu **Fuji, arigatou.

_at 9:00pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_**~Fuji Syusuke**__ at 9:04pm_

_It's been nice knowing you too, Tezuka. I guess the champion title at Zenkoku Taikai is a trigger factor to a smile on your face :) How about a match someday?_

_**~Tezuka Kunimitsu**__ at 9:45pm_

_Ah_

* * *

**Niou Masaharu** Hey, what was that comment about me for?

_at 8:45pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_**~Fuji Syusuke**__ at 8:50pm_

_The truth :))_

* * *

**Mizuki Hajime**

(deleted)

* * *

**Mizuki Hajime**

(deleted)

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITY

Fuji wrote on **Sanada Genichirou's** Wall.

Fuji wrote on **Tezuka Kunimitsu's** Wall.

Fuji wrote on **Echizen Ryoma's** Wall.

Fuji wrote on **Shiraishi Kuranosuke's** Wall.

7 similar posts

* * *

**And here's Fuji-kun's profile! ^^ Sorry to keep Fuji fans waiting! And, no offence to Shiraishi or his fans (including me)...**

_**Prince of Tennis OVA Another Story ~Kako to Mirai no Message~ is out!!!!!!!! **_***flails* Young Hyoutei is so cute!!!**

**Thanks for your reviews! Yukimura's profile will be up next.**


	6. Yukimura Seiichi

**YUKIMURA SEIICHI** finds that everyone's movements have deteriorated too much. Please perfect them!

_15 minutes ago_

* * *

View photos of Yukimura (300 – of him in hospital; 3005 – of his wonderful paintings; 5003 – of him scaring the living daylights out of people; 500 – of him smiling with mischievous intent)

View videos of Yukimura (40 – anime; 8 – Zenkoku Taikai Hen; 1 – special; 7 – Tenimyu; 1 – live-action; 305 – MAD, tributes and fandisks)

Send Yukimura his hospital bills

Forget it, I won't poke Yukimura even if you pay me a million bucks. Not even a billion, not even if I get a chance to rule the world...

Worship Yukimura. He's the Kami no Ko after all…

Fold a thousand paper cranes for Yukimura

* * *

**Networks**:

President of the WASPCA (What Androgynous, Scary People Can Accomplish)

Member of the Association for Heart-Stopping Beautiful Males

Member of the FF (Fear Factor) club

Member of the Heaven Council

Member of the Zenkoku Ku (5)

**Relationship Status:**

Very good with Kami-sama. I'm the Kami no Ko, after all.

Feared by my Regulars. Good, good…

Excellent with animals and plants.

**Birthday:**

March 5

* * *

**Team (7)** [see all]:

Sanada Genichirou

Yanagi Renji

Kirihara Akaya

**Fans** [see all]:

2000 – Rikkai students

60,000 – non-yaoi

1,000,000 – yaoi and cosplayers

**Rival**:

Echizen Ryoma, as far as I know

**People I dislike:**

None

**People who fear me **[see all]:

Niou Masaharu

Sanada Genichirou

Yanagi Renji

**Actors who have acted as me**:

Yagami Ren

Toshiki Masuda

* * *

Three things I can do with my skills:

1) Prank people, especially those who do not believe in the paranormal. Oh, and those who do…*smile*

2) Tackle MCQs without prior studying and hope to attain full marks.

3) Head straight to Las Vegas. Billionaire in the making! *whistles*

* * *

**WALL**

_**(today)**_

* * *

**Yukimura Seiichi wants to slowly torture whoever wrote his Facebook profile and turn him into some kind of two-faced joker. Oh, and he's going to enjoy every second of it…**

_at 12:00am - Comment_

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITY

Yukimura has **robbed 61 friends of their senses **using **Superpoke**! _Comment. Like. Superpoke!_

Yukimura became a fan of **Pierre-Auguste Renoir **and **Johannes Brahms.**_ Comment. Like_

Yukimura joined the group **All Bishounen Unite!** _Comment. Like_

Yukimura is now friends with **Eugene de Volcan, Haku **and** Hiwatari Satoshi. **_Comment. Like_

6 more similar stories

* * *

**Atobe Keigo has graced the Heavens with Yukimura using Superpoke! Play Superpoke now!**

_at 11:35pm - Comment_

* * *

**Yukimura Seiichi has beaten some friends' high scores on **Fear Factor – What Makes My Peers Fear Me** and now **ranks #1** among them with a score of 1,530,000. Behold the new Lord of Fear!**

_at 11:14pm – Comment_

_**~Fuchouin Kadzuki **__at 11:20pm_

_You beat me, Seiichi-kun… :))_

_**~Yanagi Renji**__ at 11:30pm_

_As expected of you, Seiichi…Ii data…_

_**~Yukimura Seiichi**__ at 11:34pm_

_^^ *smile*_

* * *

**Yukimura Seiichi took the** "Who were you in the past life?" **quiz and the result is** Lucifer**. How on earth/heaven/hell did the Devil reincarnate to become an Angel? Kami-sama is most gracious indeed. Take the quiz with Yukimura now!**

_at 11:00pm - Comment_

* * *

**Ootori Choutarou** Yukimura-san, whenever I go to church, your name comes to mind. I feel reassured that you are always watching over us. Thank you. God bless.

_at 10:35pm - Wall-to-Wall_

**

* * *

**

Mahigashi Teru has transferred his Godhand skills to Yukimura Seiichi! Play Superpoke now!

_at 10:30pm – Comment_

_**~Kirihara Akaya**__ at 10:44pm_

_Does that mean buchou's aspiring to be a surgeon?_

* * *

**Hiruma Youichi** According to my Devil's Notebook here, it appears that we are rather similar in some ways…Kuso bishounen, what do you say about exchanging tips? Though it seems like the Kami no Ko has fallen to become the Akuma no Ko…kekeke…

_at 10:18pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_**~Yukimura Seiichi**__ at 10:19pm_

_You mean angel-in-disguise, Hiruma. ^^_

_**~Jackal Kuwahara**__ at 10:30pm_

_This is what we call "making a pact with the devil(s)"…_

* * *

**Echizen Ryoma** Tennis is fun, isn't it? Hu~n. Let's have a rematch. :)

_at 10:15pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_**~Yukimura Seiichi**__ at 10:20pm_

_Indeed. Yes, let's have a rematch. ^^_

* * *

**Tezuka Kunimitsu** It was a good match between Seigaku and Rikkai. Let's play again.

at 10:00pm – Wall-to-Wall

_**~Yukimura Seiichi**__ at 10:10pm_

_Yes, let's. Next time, Rikkai won't lose to Seigaku. ^^_

_**~Sanada Genichirou**__ at 10:16pm_

_Ah._

* * *

**Fuji Syusuke** Yukimura, I wonder if it is possible to borrow Sanada for my photography project…

_at 9:25pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_**~Yukimura Seiichi**__ at 9:30pm_

_Unfortunately, I am rather possessive of my Regulars, especially my fukubuchou. Gomen, Fuji ^^_

_**~Fuji Syusuke**__ at 9:43pm_

_I see :((_

* * *

**Yagyuu Hiroshi** Yukimura, please don't prank unsuspecting non-believers of the paranormal...

_at 9:00pm - Wall-to-Wall_

_~**Kaidoh Kaoru** at 9:05pm_

_Fshuu..._

* * *

**Dan Taichi** Yukimura-san, do you have a memory you don't want to forget? Yukimura-san likes to use a hairband too, like me…

_at 8:03__pm – Wall-to-Wall_

* * *

**World Criminal Psychology Association** Yukimura Seiichi, word has come to us about your amazing ability to influence people's senses. We would like to hire you and your skills to aid us especially in the interrogation of serial criminals and terrorists without the use of torture. We look forward to your reply. Thank you.

_at 8:00pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_**~Kirihara Akaya**__ at 8:27pm_

_Without torture? Buchou's smile is enough to scare the shit out of hardcore criminals!_

_**~Yanagi Renji**__ at 8:30pm_

_The probability of success through Seiichi's methods is 99.99%_

_**~Yagyuu Hiroshi**__ at 8:50pm_

_And the 0.01%?_

_**~Yanagi Renji**__ at 9:01pm_

_The interrogated faint from Seiichi's imposing presence before he utters a word._

_**~Niou Masaharu**__ at 9:13pm_

_Puri~_

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITY

Yukimura wrote on **Sanada Genichirou's** Wall.

Yukimura wrote on **Tezuka Kunimitsu's** Wall.

Yukimura wrote on **Echizen Ryoma's** Wall.

Yukimura wrote on **Fuji Syusuke's** Wall.

9 similar posts

* * *

**Yukimura Seiichi has declared that we should express ourselves in any way related to his name. Oh my Yukimura!**

_at 6:00pm - Comment_

_~**Niou Masaharu** at 9:30pm_

_Oh my buchou!_

* * *

**Just how many beautiful males are there in the anime world???**

**In case you don't watch or read GetBackers, Fuchouin Kadzuki (Ito no Kadzuki) is known as the Prince of Fear.**

**No offence to any religious groups at all.**

**Thanks for all your reviews! *runs away from Yukimura***


	7. Oshitari Yuushi

**OSHITARI YUUSHI** has to defeat you before he progresses.

_10 minutes ago_

* * *

View photos of Oshitari (1510 – with glasses; 1015 – without glasses and looking oh-so-sexy; 105 – with Kenya; 150 – with the Meganes etc)

View videos of Oshitari (110 - anime; 10 - Zenkoku Taikai Hen; 2 – specials; 6 - Tenimyu; 2 - live-action; 115 - MAD, tributes and fandisks)

Offer Oshitari a box of tissues

Accompany Oshitari on a movie date. No pushing, ladies. Let's all take turns, shall we? :)

Introduce Oshitari to a variety of romance writers. Do you like historical, contemporary, paranormal or teenage?

* * *

**Networks**:

President of the AGC (Acronyms Galore Community)

President of the Guys Who Look Hot Wearing Glasses

Member of the Hot Guys Association (60)

Member of the Poker-face Community

Member of the FAS (Feeling Awesome) Club

**Relationship Status:**

Currently unattached, thank you…unless you want to be my date? ;)

Constant competition with my cousin Kenya. Oya oya…

Formed a trio called Meganes with Tezuka Kunimitsu and Inui Sadaharu. Should we invite Yagyuu Hiroshi and Kite Eishirou too?

**Birthday:**

October 15

* * *

**Team (7)** [see all]:

Atobe Keigo

Shishido Ryou

Mukahi Gakuto

**Fans** [see all]:

1000 – Hyoutei Gakuen students

200,000 – non-yaoi

1,000,700 – yaoi and cosplayers

**Rivals** [see all]:

Momoshiro Takeshi

Fuji Syusuke

**Cousin:**

Oshitari Kenya

**People I dislike:**

none

**Actors who have acted as me** [see all]:

Saitou Takumi

Akiyama Shintarou

* * *

**WALL**

_**(today)**_

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITY

Oshitari is now friends with **Ren Honjo**, **Nero **and **Doctor Tenma**. _Comment. Like_

Oshitari joined the **I'm Sexy No Matter What I Wear **group. _Comment. Like_

Oshitari has **performed the art of Oshitari bian lian (face-changing)** for 24 friends using **Superpoke**! _Comment. Like. Superpoke!_

Oshitari became a fan of **Niccolo Paganini**, **Claudio Monterverdi** and **Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart**. _Comment. Like_

5 more similar stories

* * *

**Oshitari Kenya **Oi Yuushi, when are you coming back to Osaka? Let's settle our rivalry with a match. No speed, no life!

_at 11:10pm – Wall-to-Wall_

* * *

**Atobe Keigo **Oshitari, Hyoutei's tensai. Hn, oresama's still the best, remember that!

_at 10:54pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_**~Kabaji Munehiro**__ at 10:57pm_

_Usu_

_**~Oshitari Yuushi**__ at 11:00pm_

_Oya oya…still as arrogant as always, Atobe…_

* * *

**Hatake Kakashi has just handed down the title of Copy Ninja to Oshitari using Superpoke! Play Superpoke now!**

_at 10:20pm - Comment_

_**~Momoshiro Takeshi**__ at 10:35pm_

_HOLY CRAP!!! No wonder he's known as the Man of 1000 Techniques! . This is shocking na, shocking yo_

_**~Marui Bunta**__ at 10:40pm_

_Are you referring to Oshitari or Kakashi?_

_**~Kirihara Akaya**__ at 10:46pm_

_So, is Oshitari now a ninja?_

_**~Niou Masaharu**__ at 10:53pm_

_Puri_

_**~Yanagi Renji**__ at 10:58pm_

_Similarities between Oshitari and Kakashi: handsome, prodigal, laidback_

_**~Inui Sadaharu**__ at 10:59pm_

_Agreed, Renji_

_**~Uzumaki Naruto**__ at 11:00pm_

_KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!_

* * *

**Amane Hikaru **Steak ja nai? Suteki ja nai? Pfft

at 10:11pm – Wall-to-Wall

_**~Oshitari Yuushi**__ at 10:18pm_

_That is…_

_**~Amane Hikaru**__ at 10:23pm_

_Manzai banzai!_

_**~Kurobane Harukaze**__ at 10:29pm_

_How about I drive a stake through your heart?_

* * *

**Oshitari Yuushi admits that he is ****an extremely sensitive guy who enjoys watching sappy Japanese romance movies, cries easily, and is fiercely loyal to friends.**

_at 10:00pm – Comment_

_**~Mukahi Gakuto**__ at 10:10pm_

_Yuushi, we know_

_**~Inui Sadaharu**__ at 10:26pm_

_Ii data…Trying watching Korean dramas. They're more sentimental._

_**~Fuji Syusuke**__ at 10:30pm_

_Hmm…what about the recent Korean Boys Over Flowers? It's just a suggestion ^^_

_**~Oshitari Yuushi**__ at 10:34pm_

_I'll consider_

_**~Konjiki Koharu**__ at 10:35pm_

_What about BL, Oshitari-kyun? 3_

_**~Oshitari Yuushi**__ at 10:37pm_

_I must decline. Are you sure you didn't access the wrong profile?_

* * *

**Optometrist Centre **Oshitari-san, we are now having a promotion for glasses. Would you like a normal shape, rimless, half-frame or rimmed? Or experiment with our quirky shapes ranging from geek to rocker? We do have Tezuka Kunimitsu's oval glasses, Inui Sadaharu's rectangular and opaque glasses and Yagyuu Hiroshi's oval and opaque glasses for sale as well. If you want Captain Archibald Witwicky's broken eye glasses, the ultra-cool Matrix sunglasses or Naruto contact lenses, please approach the respective companies and villages instead. But please be warned that should you choose Sharingan contact lenses, they cause a toll on your eyes, hence we advise you to wear them less frequently. Thank you.

_at 9:00pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_**~Harry Potter**__ at 9:10pm_

_HEY! Give me back my round spectacles! Get Professor Trelawney's instead! Or Professor Dumbledore's!_

* * *

**Oshitari Yuushi just took the **"How well can you hide your emotions?"** quiz and the result is pretty well, except when it comes to **_**certain**_** triggers. Compare yourself with Oshitari! Take the quiz now!**

_at 8:15pm – Comment_

_**~Tezuka Kunimitsu**__ at 8:50pm_

_As expected of Mr Poker-face… _

_**~Oshitari Yuushi**__ at 9:00pm_

_So says the man :)_

_**~Yanagi Renji**__ at 9:03pm_

_Genichirou would have been on the list had he been able to control his anger better…_

_**~Sanada Genichirou**__ at 9:30pm_

_TARUNDORU!!!_

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITY

Oshitari wrote on **Atobe Keigo**'s Wall.

Oshitari wrote on **Mukahi Gakuto**'s Wall.

Oshitari wrote on **Oshitari Kenya**'s Wall.

Oshitari wrote on **Shishido Ryou**'s Wall.

7 more similar stories

* * *

**Bian lian 变脸 is an ancient Chinese dramatic art in Sichuan opera where performers wear coulourful masks and change them within a fraction of a second.**

**Apologies for the late update. Oshitari Yuushi the sexy is here! ^^ Anyone who wants to reply to him or comment on his profile, feel free to do so! XDD**

**Some information is made up of course. *kicks Renji and Inui out of the way* Absolutely no offence to any characters partaking in this fictional work.**

**To all who reviewed, favourited and put this story on alert, arigatou gozaimasu!**


	8. Kikumaru Eiji

**KIKUMARU EIJI** Zannen munen, mata raishuu~

_5 happy minutes ago_

* * *

View photos of Kikumaru (8 – of him imitating his fellow Regulars when Oishi was speaking to Tezuka on the phone; 128 – of him and his siblings; 281 – of him posing with his toothpaste or teddy bear; 1128 – of him with his fellow Regulars; 218 – of him with Oishi etc)

View videos of Kikumaru (178 – anime; 26 – Zenkoku Taikai Hen; 3 – OVA and special; 21 – Tenimyu; 2 – live-action; 291 – MAD, tributes and fandisks; 10 – of him glomping Echizen etc)

Send Kikumaru his favourite toothpaste

Glomp Echizen Ryoma with Kikumaru

Steal Inui's notebooks with Kikumaru. But, Inui's handwriting is illegible...

* * *

**Networks**:

Member of Seishun Gakuen tennis (boys)

President of the Don't Worry, Be Happy club

Member of the Everything Synchronised club

Member of the Kawaii Boys Society

**Relationship Status:**

Closest with Oishi Syuichirou

Classmates with Fuji Syusuke

Good with my siblings

"Occasionally" bullied by Momo-chan into paying for burgers at fast food joints

**Birthday:**

November 28

* * *

**Team (8)** [see all]:

Tezuka Kunimitsu

Oishi Syuichirou

Fuji Syusuke

**Fans** [see all]:

900 – Seigaku students

200,000 – non-yaoi

1,000,000 – yaoi and cosplayers

**Rivals ****[see all]****:**

Kai Yuujirou

Oshitari Kenya

Mukahi Gakuto

**People I dislike:**

None, except Oishi for not sharing his secrets with me, and that Hyoutei maroon-head. Oh, and that Rokkaku steam engine too

**Person whom I like to glomp:**

Echizen Ryoma

**Actors who have acted as me ****[see all]****:**

Adachi Osamu

Seto Kouji

Hamao Kyousuke

* * *

**WALL**

_**(today)**_

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITY

Kikumaru became a fan of **Jpop** and **anime**. _Comment. Like_

Kikumaru has **Kikumaru Bazooka-ed** 50 friends using **Superpoke**! _Comment. Like. Superpoke!_

Kikumaru is now friends with** Hisoka**, **Rayne, Harima Kenji **and **Arthur Trine**._Comment. Like_

5 more similar stories

* * *

**Oshitari Yuushi** The last yakiniku battle has yet to determine who the winner is. Shall we organise another one, this time with Rikkai? Atobe has offered to lend us his villa. Hopefully we don't blow it up again – he'll set his dogs on us if we do…

_at 10:15pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_~**Kikumaru Eiji** at 10:32pm_

_Hoi? Who paid for the meat the last time?_

_~**Ryuzaki Sumire** at 10:45pm_

_I DID, YOU UNGRATEFUL BOYS!!!_

_~**Kawamura Takashi** at 11:00pm_

_The dragon is roaring..._

_~**Kikumaru Eiji** at 11:05pm_

_Taka-san *hands him a racquet*_

_~**Kawamura Takashi** at 11:06pm_

_BURNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**World Cat Society** Prevention of cruelty to abandoned stray cats on the streets! We need ambassadors and mascots! Sign-up forms at our website! Closing date: XX October 20XX

_at 10:10pm – Wall-to-Wall_

* * *

**Lulu Bell left the Egg in Kikumaru Eiji's care using Superpoke! Play Superpoke now!**

_at 9:46pm – Comment_

_**~Allen Walker**__ at 9:56pm_

_Where? Kikumaru-san, please tell us. We need it to stop Sennen Hakushaku from creating more Akumas!_

_**~Kikumaru Eiji**__ at 10:00pm_

_But I gave it to Oishi since he makes a better caretaker…_

* * *

**Kikumaru Eiji loves his fruit-flavoured toothpaste! Hoi!**

_at 9:40pm - Comment_

* * *

**Cheshire Cat took Kikumaru Eiji on a tour around his house using Superpoke! Play Superpoke now!**

_at 9:30pm - Comment_

* * *

**Inui Sadaharu offered his latest (bubbling) concoction called Improved Sardine Juice Deluxe to Kikumaru Eiji! Play Superpoke now!**

_at 9:10pm – Comment_

_**~Kikumaru Eiji**__ at 9:13pm_

_POISON!!!! ARGH!!! *chokes and faints*_

_**~Momoshiro Takeshi**__ at 9:20pm_

_Kikumaru-senpai!_

_**~Inui Sadaharu**__ at 9:20pm_

_Would anyone else like to try? [ ]-[ ]*_

* * *

**Superbia Squalo** Hora, be glad I left a message on your wall! Vongola vs Millefiore. That brat's match against Genkishi is up. Gotta see that he lives, otherwise it's no point teaching him the ways of the sword. Che!

_at 9:00pm – Wall-to-Wall_

* * *

**Nekozawa Umehito** Kikumaru Eiji, would you like a Belzenef doll or a Belzenef puppet?

_at 8:40pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_**~Kikumaru Eiji**__ at 8:50pm_

_Nya~_

* * *

**Kikumaru Eiji pledges that the Golden Pair will always be the Golden Pair, no matter how far apart we are. Ganbaruyo, Oishi! Be a good doctor in the future!**

_at 8:30pm – Comment_

_**~Oishi Syuichirou**__ at 8:36pm_

_Thank you, Eiji! ^_^_

* * *

**Cirque du Soleil** Mr Kikumaru sir, we have a slot for you in our circus. Your acrobatic skills have impressed us, and most (un)fortunately, one of our acrobats fell sick and took leave for the week. Our next performance is coming. Please help us! Thank you so much!

_at 8:15pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_**~Mukahi Gakuto**__ at 8:45pm_

_Huh, Cirque du Soleil? I'd like to see you jump. Come on, jump, jump higher!_

_**~Kikumaru Eiji**__ at 8:58pm_

_Better than you, carrot-top…XP Let's see you do the Moonwalk then, you moon freak._

_**~Mukahi Gakuto**__ at 9:02pm_

_Can too, neko-maniac *sticks out tongue*_

* * *

**Kikumaru Eiji just took the "How well do you know Oishi Syuichirou?" quiz.**

Kikumaru's score: 100%

_at 8:00pm – Comment_

_**~Horio Satoshi**__ at 8:10pm_

_Maa maa, that's Seigaku's Golden Pair for you!_

_**~Jackal Kuwahara**__ at 8:25pm_

_Well, it's logical, considering the fact that they achieved Synchro…_

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITY

Kikumaru wrote on **Oishi Syuichirou's** Wall.

Kikumaru wrote on **Tezuka Kunimitsu's** Wall.

Kikumaru wrote on **Fuji Syusuke's** Wall.

Kikumaru wrote on **Ootori Choutarou's** Wall.

Kikumaru wrote on **Mukahi Gakuto's** Wall.

10 similar posts

* * *

**Nya! Eiji's profile has too much randomness, hehe…**

**In case you didn't understand Eiji's wall post, in Another Story, Oishi said that he wanted to continue high school outside Seigaku and be a doctor, after his own wrist injury and Tezuka's injuries made him realise how helpless he was. Eiji said he would support him, blah blah.**

**Which reminds me – I LOVE THE PART WHERE INUI AND FUJI SPOKE KENSHIN STYLE de gozaru! *_***

**Next up, Rikkai…*twiddles thumb***


	9. Kirihara Akaya

**KIRIHARA AKAYA** hates being inferior to the Rikkai bakemono and people speaking English to him.

_15 bloody minutes ago _

_

* * *

_

View photos of Kirihara (259 – of him with red skin, white hair and bloodshot eyes; 205 – of him all innocent and cute; 25 – of him anguished at being unable to defeat the Three Rikkai Demons; 500 – of him smiling with mischievous intent etc)

View videos of Kirihara (40 – anime; 8 – Zenkoku Taikai Hen; 1 – special; 7 – Tenimyu; 1 – live-action; 259 – MAD, tributes and fandisks)

Send Kirihara a ticket ride to Hell

Play video games with Kirihara. Best if they're fighting games

Poke him ONLY when he's not in Devil mode. Otherwise, get Renji to help you

Beat the crap out of those Nagoya foreign exchange bastards who irate Rikkai with Kirihara. Oh wait, he already did, so you just need to clean the mess

Speak English to Kirihara and watch him get flustered.

* * *

**Networks**:

President of the Innocent Until Proven Otherwise Association

President of the SP (Split Personality) club (2)

Member of the DA (Devil's Association)

Member of the Devil May Cry (when he meets Yukimura)

Member of the Morikubo Shoutarou club

**Relationship Status:**

Gets along well with the Devil, who lends him powers during tennis matches

Good with Jackal Kuwahara and Marui Bunta

Bullied by Niou Masaharu and sometimes Yagyuu Hiroshi

Sanada-fukubuchou sucks.

**Birthday:**

September 25

* * *

**Team (7)** [see all]:

Niou Masaharu

Marui Bunta

Jackal Kuwahara

**Fans** [see all]:

2000 – Rikkai students

60,000 – non-yaoi

1,000,000 – yaoi and cosplayers

**Rivals ****[see all]****:**

Echizen Ryoma

Fuji Syusuke

Tachibana Kippei. He's not much of a rival anyway…

**People I fear:**

Sanada Genichirou

Yukimura Seiichi

**Actors who have acted as me**:

Ookawa Genki

Nishimura Mitsuaki

* * *

Three things I can do with my skills:

1) Teach Kaidou Kaoru how to make full use of his Devil mode.

2) Audition for Exorcist 4: Revenge of the Devil's Right-hand Man

3) Train to be a ninja like Sanada-fukubuchou. Performing Kuchiyose no Jutsu should be a piece of cake.

* * *

**WALL**

_**(today)**_

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITY

Kirihara has **gone Devil mode on 40 friends **using **Superpoke**! _Comment. Like. Superpoke!_

Kirihara became a fan of **Weekly Shounen Jump **and **Deimon Devilbats.**_ Comment. Like_

Kirihara played **House of the Demons 4.** _Comment. Like_

Kirihara is now friends with **Nakatsu Shuichi,** **Hanamura Yousuke**, **Jasdero **and** Kadaj. **_Comment. Like_

6 more similar stories

* * *

**Yukimura Seiichi has fought in Armageddon against Kirihara Akaya! Play Superpoke now!**

_at 11:45pm – Comment_

_**~Tezuka Kunimitsu**__ at 11:50pm_

…

_**~Kikumaru Eiji**__ at 12:01am_

…_Tezuka?_

* * *

**Kirihara Akaya just did the** "What kind of Devil are you?" **quiz. The quiz has the following options:**

**a) The Devil from Hell who is probably in cahoots with *cough* the Kami no Ko**

**b) Hiruma Youichi from Eyeshield 21, who can give excellent tips on how to blackmail people. And I mean REALLY excellent…**

**c) One of the Princes of Hell from those contemporary supernatural fiction novels**

**d) the kind who leaves flaming footprints in the shape of goat hooves and probably look like satyrs and stink of death, chaos and week-old socks**

**e) Just me, myself and I**

**Unfortunately, the system crashed halfway due to interference from Hell, thus the results are undetermined. Try not to take this quiz with Kirihara unless you want to be fried by the Devil himself, who is currently pissed as hell, pardon the pun.**

_at 11:30pm – Comment_

_**~Sanada Genichirou**__ at 11:35pm_

_This is ridiculous._

_**~Yanagi Renji**__ at 11:41pm_

_If you consider the possibilities of Seiichi's involvement, there is 89%._

_**~Yukimura Seiichi**__ at 12:00am_

_*smile*_

* * *

**Amano Ginji** Aka-chan! How are you?

at 10:00pm – Wall-to-Wall

_**~Midou Ban**__ at 10:01pm_

_Oi Ginji, we got a job!_

* * *

**Tasmanian Devil has left a trail of destruction in its wake with Kirihara Akaya! Play Superpoke now!**

_at 9:30pm - Comment_

* * *

**Suzumiya Haruhi** Akaya! Akaya! I'm premiering in season 2 now! Come watch me! By the way, I've just composed a new song! Haven't thought of a title yet, but would your buchou mind if I name it "Yukimura Seiichi Knows…"?

_at 9:00pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_**~Kirihara Akaya**__ at 9:15pm_

_Buchou knows a lot…_

_**~Suzumiya Haruhi**__ at 10:07pm_

_Great title! Thanks, Akaya!_

_**~Sanada Genichirou**__ at 11:00pm_

_*head smashing into wall*_

* * *

**Sanada Genichirou has b****slapped Kirihara Akaya! Play Superpoke now!**

_at 8:40pm – Comment_

_**~Kirihara Akaya**__ at 8:53pm_

_*blocks fukubuchou's slaps*_

* * *

**Nara Shikamaru **Che, what a bother. Danzo's the new Hokage, Konoha's in ruins, Tsunade-sama is out of action, and the five Kages are holding a meeting in a few days. I can't even view the clouds in peace, not when my old haunt is destroyed. *yawns* Mendokuse na…

_at 8:37pm – Wall-to-Wall_

* * *

**Yagyuu Hiroshi** Crazy seaweed b*****d

at 8:25pm – Wall-to-Wall

_**~Yagyuu Hiroshi**__ at 9:11pm_

_That comment wasn't from me. It was Niou-kun._

_**~Niou Masaharu**__ at 9:20pm_

_Puri~ Yagyuu, no lying_

_**~Marui Bunta**__ at 9:24pm_

_You two are spamming Akaya's Wall…_

* * *

**Echizen Ryoma** Achi mite hoi

_at 8:00pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_**~Kirihara Akaya**__ at 8:10pm_

_I LOST AGAIN!!! WAAHHH~ T_______T_

_**~Jackal Kuwahara **__at 9:00pm_

_What in the Devil's – sorry, I mean, what in Akaya's name?!_

_**~Niou Masaharu**__ at 9:21pm_

_Puri_

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITY

Kirihara wrote on **Sanada Genichirou's** Wall.

Kirihara wrote on **Jackal Kuwahara's** Wall.

Kirihara wrote on **Echizen Ryoma's** Wall.

Kirihara wrote on **Yukimura Seiichi's** Wall.

6 similar posts

* * *

**The long-awaited Kirihara Akaya is here! ^^**

**Erm, can anyone give me the names of Tenimyu Rikkai new cast? I can't read kanji very well, and the only thing I know is that the new Rikkai cast is full of otaku. XDD**

**Sanada reminds me of some kind of hellhound in Shin tenipuri, black aura and all. XDD Hellhound to the Devil, rofl**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favourited and put on alert!**


	10. Seigaku

**WE LOVE SEIGAKU!**

_Seishun Gakuen, Tokyo__  
_

**

* * *

**

**Basic Info**

Type: Organisations – Academic Organisations

Description:

Say! Koe wo soroete

S.E.I.G.A.K.U

Hitori Hitori Omoi wo nosete

Hey! Koe wo soroetara

S.E.I.G.A.K.U

Ippo Ippo Mae ni susumou

Say! Koe wo soroete

S.E.I.G.A.K.U

Hitori Hitori Kokoro wo yosete

Hey! Koe wo soroetara

S.E.I.G.A.K.U

Ikko Ikko Yume wo kanaeyou~

**Contact Info**

Office: Ask Konomi-sensei or Ryuzaki-sensei

Location: Tokyo

* * *

View Discussion Board. No spamming please.

Invite Seigaku students and alumni to join. Non-Seigaku affiliates please find some other groups to join or create your own.

Leave Group, and you stay out.

* * *

**Group Type**

This is a closed group. Only Seigaku students, staff and alumni can join…and not forgetting their pets of course.

* * *

**Officers**

Oishi Syuichirou

_Head of the Department of Motherhens and the Fine Art of Barbequing Meat_

Inui Sadaharu

_Head of the Department of Stalking, Information Gathering and Intimidation_

Fuji Syusuke

_Head of the Department of Phototaking and Graduation Yearbook_

* * *

**Admin**

Tezuka Kunimitsu (creator)

* * *

**Events **[see all]

Seigaku School festival!

_November 5 at 9:00am_

Happy Birthday Tezuka-sama!!!!!!!

_October 7 at 7:00am_

Seigaku won Nationals and Kantou Regionals

_August 31 at 11:00pm_

* * *

**Related Groups **[see all]

Katsu no wa Hyoutei

_Organisations – Academic Organisations_

Ouja Rikkai

_Organisations – Academic Organisations_

Shitenhou-hou-hou-ji!

_Organisations – Academic Organisations_

Tenipuri forever

_Entertainment & Arts – Comics & Animation_

* * *

**Recent News**

Shin Tenisu no Oujisama (New Prince of Tennis): The U-17 elimination match is here! Come see who gets ousted out next! What will happen to those who lost?

* * *

**Members** [see all]

Ryuzaki Sakuno

Osakada Tomoka

Horio Satoshi

Mizuno Katsuo

Kato Kachirou

Ryuzaki Sumire

Karupin

* * *

**Discussion Board** [Start new topic/see all]

**Ryuzaki-sensei's choice of nightgowns!!! (See pictures)**

503 comments by 226 users. Updated on September 5, 20XX at 10:40am

**Catchphrase!!**

3518 comments by 521 users. Updated on August 22, 20XX at 8:21pm

**Seigaku Idol**

3417 comments by 978 users. Updated on August 21, 20XX at 10:44pm

**Don't Forget the Lyrics! Seigaku**

5567 comments by 1238 users. Updated on July 31, 20XX at 9:46pm

* * *

**THE WALL** [see all]

* * *

**Tezuka Kunimitsu **_wrote_

_at 11:19pm today_

Thank you for contributing to this profile. Yudan sezu ni ikou!

* * *

**Karupin **wrote

_at 11:05pm today_

MEOW~~

* * *

**Echizen Ryoma** _wrote_

_at 11:00pm today_

You still have lots more to work on.

* * *

**Inui Sadaharu** _wrote_

_at 10:30pm today_

Ii data…Kawamura goes into Burning mode when he writes on Facebook Wall posts…

* * *

**Kawamura Takashi** _wrote_

_at 10:10pm today_

BURNINNNNNNNNNG!!!!!!! GREATO!!!!! DYNAMIC!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Fuji Syusuke** _wrote_

_at 9:50pm today_

Saa…

* * *

**Oishi Syuichirou** _wrote_

_at 9:30pm today_

Everyone, please do your best!

* * *

**Kikumaru Eiji** _wrote_

_at 9:20pm today_

S-E-I-G-A-K-UUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!!

* * *

**Kaidou Kaoru** _wrote_

_at 9:05pm today_

Fshuu~

* * *

**Osakada Tomoka** _wrote_

_at 9:01pm today_

L-O-V-E SEIGAKU! L-O-V-E RYOMA-SAMA!

* * *

**Ryuzaki Sakuno** _wrote_

_at 8:50pm today_

Ehh?!?!?! Baachan?!?!

* * *

**Ryuzaki Sumire** _wrote_

_at 8:30pm today_

OI! WHO POSTED MY PHOTOS UP HERE?

* * *

**Momoshiro Takeshi** _wrote_

_at 8:15pm today_

DON!

* * *

**Tezuka Kunimitsu** wrote

_at 12:03am yesterday_

Who added the link to my blog here?

* * *

**PHOTOS** [add photos/ see all]

Chibi Regulars

Ryuzaki-sensei in a chiffon nightgown

Tezuka's smile

Yakiniku battle

Topless Regulars

Fanart

* * *

**LINKS **[add links/ see all]

seishungakuen . com /

tenipuri-updates . com /

ameblo . jp / tezukakunimitsu /

fujisyusuke-atelier . com /

inui-secretlab . com /

--

**Katsu no wa Hyoutei**

The Ice Emperor reigns above all. All hail the Almighty King Atobe Keigo and his Royal Guards!

--

**Ouja Rikkai**

Ouja Rikkai Dai. The absolute winner Rikkai Dai.

Merciless to opponents

Victory is won

Ouja Rikkai Dai

Second to none

* * *

**VIDEOS **[add videos/ see all]

--

**Oshitari and Tezuka sing Lady Gaga's Pokerface!**

by anonymous

5:00 _Added on July 12, 20XX_

--

**Yakiniku Battle!**

by Konomi Takeshi

25:00 _Added six months ago_

--

**Secret footages of the Regulars**

by Inui Sadaharu

24:42 _Added six months ago_

--

**We Love Seigaku ~Arigatou wo Komete~  
**

by Horio Satoshi

6:03_ Added seven months ago_

--

**Band of Princes**

by Fuji Syusuke

7:58 _Added over a year ago_

* * *

**Surprise! Here's my very first Facebook group profile, Seigaku! A present to all who had clicked on the link to check this fic out ^^ I'm leaving the discussion board comments to your own imagination, unless someone wants to create one? =) LOL Credits to jokerstrikesback for the random thought of Tezuka, Oshitari and Pokerface!! XDD **

**The links are made up of course. The idea for Tezuka's blog (why the hell would he have one when he writes in a journal?!) is from Rajipuri. Too bad we can't post real photos here…**

**I've got a random thought – Tenipuri has so many songs, what if they have their own version of **_**Don't Forget the Lyrics**_**? Including Tenimyu, there're 300 plus songs and still counting… **

**I just picked up Hetalia Axis Powers. Five minutes worth my time. XDD**

**Next chapter will be back to the characters.  
**


	11. Shiraishi Kuranosuke

**SHIRAISHI KURANOSUKE** The winner wins in the end. Nn~ ECSTACY!!!!!!!!!

_10 ecstatic minutes ago

* * *

_

View photos of Shiraishi (144 – of him smacking his handsome face against the temple roof in front of Seigaku; 414 – of him dancing topless with Kurobane Harukaze in public; 41 – of him threatening Tooyama Kintarou with his "Hand of Poison"; 0 – of him cosplaying as Tezuka Kunimitsu etc)

View videos of Shiraishi (8 – Zenkoku Taikai Hen; 1 – OVA; 4 – Tenimyu; 14 – MAD and tributes)

Send Shiraishi a Bible

Say a prayer for Shiraishi, especially for Fuji not to murder him in his sleep

Sign up for tennis lessons with Shiraishi as your coach. Personal on request :)

* * *

**Networks**:

President of the PTA (Perfect Tennis Association)

President of the NBA (National Botanist Association)

Member of the Perfectly Boring Skills Club

Member of the Hot Guys Association (60)

**Relationship Status:**

Somehow, Tooyama Kintarou fears my hand…

Very uncertain with Fuji Syusuke after I defeated him. Well, I can always counter him...

Good with my team

**Birthday:**

April 14

* * *

**Team (8)** [see all]:

Chitose Senri

Oshitari Kenya

Ishida Gin

**Fans** [see all]:

2000 – Shitenhouji students

60,000 – non-yaoi

1,000,000 – yaoi and cosplayers

**Rival****:**

Fuji Syusuke

**Person who fears me, or my hand:**

Tooyama Kintarou

**Actors who have acted as me**:

Kyousuke Harukawa

Yoshihide Sasaki

* * *

Three things I can do with my skills (Perfect Tennis):

1) Preach the basics of tennis skills to Grand Slam-aspiring players. Look at Roger Federer! He's the man! No need for any out-of-the-world skills that exist only in the animeverse!

2) Become the Tennis Pope (and pray for those who are facing tough opponents on the courts)

3) Counsel tennis players who lost to Federer.

* * *

**WALL**

_**(today)**_

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITY

Shiraishi has **said a prayer for** **40 friends **using **Superpoke**! _Comment. Like. Superpoke!_

Shiraishi has **used his Hand of Poison on Tooyama Kintarou **using **Superpoke**! _Comment. Like. Superpoke!_

Shiraishi became a fan of **Trance music** and** botany****.**_ Comment. Like_

Shiraishi played **Farm Town.** _Comment. Like_

6 more similar stories

* * *

**Tooyama Kintarou** SHIRAISHIIIIIIIIII!!!

_at 11:22pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_**~Shiraishi Kuranosuke** at 11:30pm_

_*begins to unwrap the bandages around his arm*_

_**~Tooyama Kintarou** at 11:31pm_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Tooyama Kintarou** SHIRAISHI!!! SHIRAISHI!!! WHEN WHEN WHEN? I WANT TO PLAY WITH KOSHIMAE!!! SHIRAISHI!!!!!!!!!!

_at 11:21pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_

* * *

_

**Tooyama Kintarou** SHIRAISHI!!! SHIRAISHI!!! NE, NE, WHEN ARE WE HAVING A REMATCH WITH SEIGAKU? I WANT TO PLAY WITH KOSHIMAE AGAIN!!! SHIRAISHI!!!!!!!!!!

_at 11:20pm – Wall-to-Wall_

* * *

**Kurobane Harukaze** Yo, Shiraishi! Drinking "Cola" and dancing with you at that yakiniku place was exhilarating! Although we weren't at the right of minds, it was fun! Shall we do it again someday? ;)))

at 11:04pm – Wall-to-Wall

_**~Shiraishi Kuranosuke**__ at 11:12pm_

_That night was ecstacy!_

* * *

**Chitose Senri has ****Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami'ed Shiraishi using Superpoke! Play Superpoke now!**

_at 10:43pm – Comment_

* * *

**Konjiki Koharu** Kya~ Spin around in circles, Shiraishi *hearts*

_at 10:30pm – Wall-to-Wall_

* * *

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke declares that he is no Mr Perfect despite his Perfect (ly ridiculous, monotonous and boring) tennis, even though he can give Tezuka a run for his money for the role. Hora! Impeccable good looks, naturally messy hair with side-parting, good grades, the skills, the leadership, the almost similar heights…except that Tezuka doesn't have perfect eyesight. Go get laser treatment, Tezuka!**

_at 10:10pm – Comment_

_**~Inui Sadaharu**__ at 10:20pm_

_Unfortunately, your weight differences are too great. Tezuka's only 59kg whereas you are 66kg…_

_**~Tezuka Kunimitsu**__ at 10:31pm_

_Inui, 200 laps tomorrow_

* * *

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke just took the** "Which buchou are you most similar to?" **test and the result is Tezuka Kunimitsu of Seigaku! The Bible and the Pillar! Take this quiz with Shiraishi now!**

_at 9:57pm – Comment_

_**~Oshitari Kenya**__ at 10:05pm_

_Yukimura Seiichi is the Child of God, Atobe Keigo is the King, Kite Eishirou is the Hitman. They're all termed as living people. In contrast, Shiraishi and Tezuka are termed after inanimate objects. Hmm…I think I can see the similarities...  
_

_**~Fuji Syusuke**__ at 10:34pm_

_You forget that they are well-named. One has mastered the very basics of tennis, the other is so stone-faced he would have looked good on marble as well._

_**~Inui Sadaharu**__ at 10:40pm_

_Agreed. Ii data._

* * *

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke **Nn~Ecstacy!!

**What Your Birth Month Says About You**

Shiraishi just analysed what the birth month says about him

For **Shiraishi Kuranosuke** who birth is on month **April** below are What Your Birth Month Says About You :

* Active and dynamic  
* Attractive and affectionate to oneself  
* Strong mentality  
* Loves attention  
* Diplomatic  
* Consoling  
* Friendly and solves people's problems  
* Brave and fearless  
* Adventurous  
* Loving and caring  
* Suave and generous  
* Emotional  
* Good memory  
* Motivate oneself and the others

_at 9:45pm – Comment. Like _

_**.: Oshitari Kenya**__ likes this_

_**.: Fuji Syusuke **likes this_

_**.: Watanabe Osamu** likes this  
_

* * *

**Atobe Keigo** My Valentine Kiss is still the best! Be awed by the prowess of my singing!

_at 9:00pm – Wall-to-Wall_

* * *

**Ootori Choutarou** Shiraishi-san, are you a Christian? You're known as the Bible, yet your school is like a Buddhist temple. Yukimura-san is known as the Child of God, yet he gives us the creeps when he's on the courts or when he smiles…Nevertheless, you are another source of inspiration! Thank you! ^_^ But Shiraishi-san, can you tell me if Ishida Gin-san IS a reincarnation of Buddha himself?

_at 8:30pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_**~Ishida Gin**__ at 9:01pm_

………………

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITY

Shiraishi wrote on **Atobe Keigo's** Wall.

Shiraishi wrote on **Oshitari Kenya's** Wall.

Shiraishi wrote on **Fuji Syusuke's** Wall.

Shiraishi wrote on **Tooyama Kintarou's** Wall.

4 similar posts

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for Shiraishi's profile to appear – his info needs careful analysing, and there isn't much to butcher. *cough*  
**

**Kin-chan's Caps Lock key is permanently stuck. XD**

**Koharu's random comment is a reference to Shiraishi's Entaku Shot. Gin and the Buddha reference comes from Houkago no Oujisama/ Prince of Tennis tribute. XD**

**Anyone noticed any (small but discerning) similarities between him and Tezuka? XDD Yes, Shiraishi is 8kg heavier than Tezuka. For his height, Tezuka is really light… (not that I mind! XD)**

**Sorry, Atobe! Shiraishi's VK is really nice to hear!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favourited and put on alert!**


	12. Inui Sadaharu

**INUI SADAHARU** swears by the book that data never lies.

_10 blackmailing minutes ago_

_

* * *

_

View photos of Inui Sadaharu (64 – of his glasses glinting brightly; 6 – of him without glasses (OMG! Such pretty eyes!); 604 – of him scribbling in his notebook; 4006 – of him brewing his poison...I mean, juices etc)

View videos of Inui Sadaharu (178 – anime; 26 – Zenkoku Taikai Hen; 3 – OVA and special; 21 – Tenimyu; 2 – live-action; 204 – MAD, tributes and fandisks; etc)

Send Inui incriminating photos of rival schools' regulars (most are probably fanart or edited…)

Drink Inui Juice with Inui. Come, take your pick…

Decorate Inui's plain notebook with cutesy stickers

Steal Inui's glasses. Remember to steal his spare ones too.

Neutralise Inui Juices. Don't pour them away. We don't want to pollute the environment either.

* * *

**Networks**:

Member of Seishun Gakuen tennis (boys)

President of the JGA (Juice Gourmet Association)

President of the ASS (Affirmed Stalkers' Society)

President of the MOVIE (Most Obnoxiously Vexing Intellectual Enterprise)

**Relationship Status:**

Close with both Yanaji Renji and Kaidou Kaoru.

Extremely close with his beloved notebooks

**Birthday:**

June 3

* * *

**Team (8)** [see all]:

Tezuka Kunimitsu

Kaidou Kaoru

Kawamura Takashi

**Fans** [see all]:

900 – Seigaku students

200,000 – non-yaoi

1,000,000 – yaoi and cosplayers

**Rivals ****[see all]****:**

Yanagi Renji

Mizuki Hajime

Konjiki Koharu

**People I can't get solid data on:**

Tezuka Kunimitsu

Fuji Syusuke

Echizen Ryoma

**People who are data freaks like me:**

Yanagi Renji

Mizuki Hajime

Konjiki Koharu

**Actors who have acted as me ****[see all]****:**

Araki Hirofumi

Nakayama Masei

Takahashi Yuuta

* * *

Five names Inui does not wish to be associated with:

1) Hakase (doctor). This is Renji's nickname for me…

2) Stalker. Excuse me…? I gather data. I do not stalk…

3) Hentai (pervert). …I beg your pardon…?

4) The evil scientist who always declare he wants to take over the world. Ahem, I am not Mojojojo with the huge brains even if my head is relatively long.

5) That enormous white dog from Gintama. Even though we share the same name, I am most certainly not a canine!

* * *

Three things I can use my (Running) skills for:

1) Running the underworld. Definitely better than the taking over the world rubbish. Blackmail is my forte after all...

2) Running a health bar. Free juices, anyone?

3) Running assigned laps by Tezuka. He's the devil, not me, not Fuji…

* * *

**WALL**

_**(today)**_

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITY

Inui became a fan of **Korean Dramas** and **Dae Jang Geum**. _Comment. Like_

Inui just played **Restaurant City**_. Comment. Like_

Inui has **forced-fed** 50 friends** to drink Inui Juice **using **Superpoke**! _Comment. Like. Superpoke!_

_**.:**__10 friends like this_

Inui is now friends with **Lambo**, **Romeo** and **Mifune**._ Comment. Like_

5 more similar stories

* * *

**Tezuka Kunimitsu** has made Inui run an eye-popping 1000 laps around Seishun Gakuen, and will continue to increase the amount until Inui can easily beat the Olympic marathon runners IF he does not stop abusing his data about said buchou himself.

_at 11:45pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_**~Echizen Ryoma**__ at 12:00am_

_Mada mada dane, Inui-senpai_

_**~Inui Sadaharu**__ at 12:20am_

_There is a 100% chance Tezuka would do something like that. I must prepare for tomorrow's laps now…_

* * *

**Inui Sadaharu just took the** "What type of intelligent person am I? BOYS ONLY" **and the result is …01011001… Our apologies, the system has crashed due to the interference of unwanted inputs that messed up the program. As a result, Facebook will be on maintenance until further notice.**

_at 11:00pm - Comment_

* * *

**Kaidou Kaoru has thrown a Boomerang Ssssnake at Inui! Play Superpoke now!**

_at 10:30pm - Comment_

* * *

**Spanner **Are you watching the match between Millefiore and Vongola?

_at 10:00pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_**~Inui Sadaharu**__ at 10:01pm_

_Naturally. There is a 69% chance that Vongola will win the match. But as most manga go, the protagonists should emerge victorious eventually._

_**~Yanagi Renji**__ at 10:02pm_

_I beg to differ, hakase. Without the support of Yuni, there is a 98% chance the story will veer off in a different direction._

* * *

**World Environment Protection **Mr Inui, we are investigating the discoveries of dead plants and animals in your vicinity, and we have traced the source back to you. Your concoctions are poison to the flora and fauna living in this world, hence we advise you not to brew too many which will further cause the endangerment of rare plants and animals. Thank you.

_at 9:50pm – Wall-to-Wall_

_**~Momoshiro Takeshi**__ at 10:10pm_

_HAHAAAAA~!!!!_

* * *

**Yanagi Renji has challenged Inui Sadaharu to a Data Sparring using Superpoke! Data galore! Play Superpoke now!**

_at 9.35pm - Comment_

* * *

**Kaiba** **Seto **Thank you for helping me develop the Duel Academy with the help of your data. Blue-Eyes White Dragon is still with me, if you'd like to know. Excuse me while I go run my business now.

_at 9:30pm – Wall-to-Wall_

* * *

**Kikumaru Eiji** Inui! I suggest you watch Dae Jang Geum as many times as you can or Martha Stewart's cookery shows. Your cooking skills are horrible!

_at 9:15pm – Wall-to-Wall_

* * *

**Yanagi Renji** Sadaharu, long time no see. Now you love K-dramas? How unexpected indeed…Let's meet up for a one-on-one rematch some day. By the way, I agree that data never lies, especially on the microscopic level. Humans lie.

_at 8:30pm – Wall-to-Wall_

* * *

**Inui Sadaharu has unveiled the (hidden) reason why Tezuka Kunimitsu has such a poker-face! Because of his mature looks, Tezuka has always been mistaken as an adult. Well, no worries, Tezuka, in twenty years' time, you'll look younger than your age, and there is a 99% chance you'll appear younger than most of us around your age. This is due to the absence of wrinkles from frowning or smiling. The most natural Botox for both genders!**

_at 8:00pm - Comment_

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITY

Inui wrote on **Yanagi Renji's** Wall.

Inui wrote on **Tezuka Kunimitsu's** Wall.

Inui wrote on **Fuji Syusuke's** Wall.

Inui wrote on **Kaidou Kaoru's** Wall.

10 similar posts

* * *

**Mojojojo – Powerpuff Girls**

**Lambo, Romeo, Spanner – Katekyo Hitman Reborn (I assume Inui is friends with all three Lambos…?) I had to add this because Spanner shares the same seiyuu with Inui, and he's a mechanic who works with data.**

**Mifune – Soul Eater**

**Kaiba Seto – Yu-gi-oh**

**Dae Jang Geum – (Jewel in the Palace) Korean drama**

**--  
**

**Sorry for the late posting! University just started last week, and I fell sick. But I had to finish this profile, at least in celebration of my birthday (which was yesterday).  
**

**Inui's profile is so fun to write. Tezuka is ignoring Inui in this case, hence the lack of comments from him except that irritated wall post XDD Most of the stuff here is made up, of course.**

**Thanks to all who supported this fic!**


	13. Yanagi Renji

**YANAGI RENJI** I won't make it easy for you to gather my data.

_1 intelligent minute ago_

_

* * *

_

View photos of Yanagi (406 – eyes closed; 46 – eyes open; 6004 – with his childhood friend Inui Sadaharu; 46 – with different hairstyles; 0 – disguising himself as Kuki Kiichi)

View videos of Yanagi (40 – anime; 8 – Zenkoku Taikai Hen; 1 – special; 7 – Tenimyu; 1 – live-action; 406 – MAD, tributes and fandisks)

Send Yanagi the data of all the Tenipuri fans, girls and boys inclusive

Hands up, who dares poke Yanagi

Send him a carton of junk food

Spread a thick layer of hair gel on Yanagi's hair and spike it!

* * *

**Networks**:

President of the Walking Encyclopedia Society

Member of the Board Games Community

Member of the SPEW (Smart People Ever Wonder)

Member of the Traditional Japan Association

Member of the DDR (Daangerous Data Revolution) Guild

**Relationship Status:**

Excellent with Inui Sadaharu

Excellent with Sanada Genichirou, even if he enjoys slapping people

Good with the Rikkai Regulars

**Birthday:**

June 4

* * *

**Team (7)** [see all]:

Sanada Genichirou

Yukimura Seiichi

Kirihara Akaya

**Fans** [see all]:

2000 – Rikkai students

60,000 – non-yaoi

800,000 – yaoi and cosplayers

**Rival and best friend**:

Inui Sadaharu

**People I dislike:**

None

**Person whom I allow a slap to my face**:

Sanada Genichirou

**Person who protected me from the Slap:**

Kirihara Akaya

**Actors who have acted as me**:

Ono Kento

Yamaoki Yuuki

* * *

**WALL**

_**(today)**_

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITY

Yanagi has **Speculated** on his team!_ Comment. Like. Yanagi Speculates_

Yanagi is now friends with **Shimodaira Tappei**. _Comment. Like_

Yanagi is now friends with **Jo Tetsuma.** _Comment. Like_

Yanagi has become a fan of **tea ceremony**. _Comment. Like_

2 more similar stories

* * *

**Yanagi Speculates**

About his team:

1) Seiichi should never be mistaken for an angel despite his angelic looks. That hermaphrodite Ash can rot in Hell for corrupting Heaven's image, and for looking like Seiichi…

2) Genichirou is a more advanced technology idiot than Shin Seijurou – that Oujyo linebacker practically spoils all machines he comes in contact with.

3) Hiroshi is NOT a gentleman. A gentleman does not resort to trickery to defeat the Trickster himself.

4) Masaharu, the Trickster, lost to the Gentleman. Such is the irony of life.

5) Bunta has a sweet tooth. Whether he believes in tooth fairies or not, that's up to you to decide.

6) Jackal will NOT be mistaken for Anubis. Even if others mistake him to be the descendent of the God of Judgment and the Dead, Jackal is in fact from Brazil, not Egypt.

7) If Akaya is the Devil, then good will always triumph over evil. No questions asked.

_at 11.15pm – Comment. Like_

_.: 20 people like_

_**~Sanada Genichirou**__ at 11.30pm_

_TARUNDORU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**~Yukimura Seiichi**__ at 11.34pm_

_Interesting ^_^_

_**~Yagyuu Hiroshi**__ at 11.38pm_

_That emoticon above, one will wonder if buchou was the one who ripped Ash apart instead of Sebastian… _

* * *

**Hermione Granger has taught Yanagi magic! Play Superpoke now!**

_at 10.00pm – Comment_

_**~Yanagi Renji**__ at 10.28pm_

_Magic does not exist in the real world. Then again, neither do our tennis skills._

_**~Shiraishi Kuranosuke**__ at 11.00pm_

_Glad you know that. Now, what was that comment about me being obsessed with healthy diets...?  
_

* * *

**Cancer has altered Yanagi Renji's hairstyle using Superpoke ebi! Play Superpoke now ebi!**

_at 9.54pm – Comment_

_**~Shishido Ryou**__ at 9.50pm_

_What's with all the hype about hairstyles? O.o  
_

* * *

**Mukahi Gakuto** WHY DID YOU CUT YOUR HAIR? YOUR PREVIOUS HAIRSTYLE SUITED YOU!!! GROW IT BACK!!!

_at 9.50pm – Comment_

_**~Kikumaru Eiji**__ at 10.02pm_

_No one wants to look as bad as you with that girly hair, carrot-top_

_**~Mukahi Gakuto**__ at 10.03pm_

_What did you say, mister cat with a bad hair day?!_

_~**Kikumaru Eiji **at 10.04pm_

_CATS ARE HONOURABLE ANIMALS, YOU WHO FEARS FROGS!_

_**~Yanagi Renji**__ at 10.05pm_

_My hairstyle is fine. I'll appreciate it if you two don't spam my wall_

_**~Inui Sadaharu**__ at 10.06pm_

_Not to worry, Renji. My latest concoction, a collaboration with Shiraishi, is ready for testing. Now, who wants to be my guinea pigs...[ ]-[ ]*_

_~**Karupin** at 10.30pm_

_MEOW~  
_

* * *

**Third-I **Yanagi-san, you might know that Japan is currently threatened by terrorists. Word has reached us about your high intelligence which exceeds that of a computer. We need all the help in tackling and subduing those who threaten the country's peace. Your excellent data-gathering skills will help save Japan and subsequently the world. Please consider the offer. We await your reply.

_at 9.39pm – Comment_

_**~Falcon**__ at 9.39pm_

_Welcome to the team, Data Master. _

* * *

**Yanagi Renji and Sanada Genichirou have the same interests. We get along well. Let's enjoy writing together next time.**

_at 9.30pm – Comment_

_**~Sanada Genichirou**__ at 10.00pm_

_We were classmates during our first year. Those were the good old days…_

_**~Sanada Sasuke**__ at 10.10pm_

_And that comment makes you old, Genichirou-jiichan._

_**~Sanada Genichirou**__ at 10.20pm_

_WHO ARE YOU CALLING JIICHAN, YOU BRAT??!!_

_**~Yanagi Renji**__ at 10.30pm_

_Ah, Genichirou loses his cool against his nephew. Little wonder Akaya doesn't stand a chance against a raging fukubuchou._

_**~Kirihara Akaya**__ at 10.35pm_

_HEY, I'M NOT A BRAT!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**~Niou Masaharu**__ at 11.00pm_

_Yes you are._

* * *

**Inui Sadaharu** It's been 4 years, 2 months and 15 days since we last parted. Let's play a game someday, kyoujou (professor).

_at 8.45pm – Comment_

_**~Kikumaru Eiji**__ at 9.00pm_

_KYA~!!!!!!! INUI IS GOING SENTIMENTAL!!!!!! HE'S BEEN FLIPPING THROUGH OLD PHOTO ALBUMS AND RECALLING THE PAST...!!!!!!!  
_

* * *

**Yanagi Renji has just beaten Nara Shikamaru's highscore in Virtual Shogi! That was a close fight! Beat Yanagi's score now!**

_at 8.20pm – Comment_

* * *

**Kuki Kiichi** OH MY LONG LOST TWIN BROTHER FROM RIKKAIDAI FUZOKU, I HAVE FOUND YOU AT LAST!

_at 8.00pm – Comment_

_**~Yanagi Renji**__ at 8.40pm_

_Niou, stop hacking into others' Facebook accounts_

_**~Inui Sadaharu**__ at 8.50pm_

_The probability of Niou hacking people's accounts is 87%. But with Renji to confirm it, the probability has risen to 100%. Ii data_

* * *

**Sanada Sasuke **Ne, Genichirou-jichan's friend, are you all demons? I know there's the Three Demons of Rikkai, and Genichirou-jichan always complain about the devil Akaya. I asked sensei what a jackal is, and she told me a jackal is an animal. Does it mean, because Rikkai consists of demon Regulars and shapeshifters and the devil, that's why you are all so strong?

_at 7.30pm – Comment_

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITY

Yanagi wrote on **Sanada Genichirou's** Wall.

Yanagi wrote on **Kirihara Akaya's** Wall.

Yanagi wrote on **Yukimura Seiichi's** Wall.

Yanagi wrote on **Inui Sadaharu's** Wall.

6 similar posts

* * *

**1) Shimodaira Tappei – Jubei-chan**

**2) Ash – Kuroshitsuji (anime only)**

**3) Shin Seijurou, Tetsuma Jo – Eyeshield 21**

**4) Hermoine Granger – Harry Potter**

**5) Falcon, Third Eye – Bloody Monday**

**6) Cancer – Fairy Tail**

**7) Kuki Kiichi – Tenipuri. He's the guy who insulted Tezuka, and has many crack singles with other Regulars…**

'**Yanagi Speculates' is a made-up application created by our Data Master, haha. It may appear in future profiles.**

**The 'jiichan' (instead of 'jichan') is intentional. XDD How I like Gen-chan's nephew! And Pair Puri is pure win XD**

**Thanks to all who are following this fic! Up next is Ootori Choutarou, our resident musician! Merry Christmas to all!**


	14. Ootori Choutarou

**OOTORI CHOUTAROU** All for one, one for all.

_10 musical minutes ago _

_

* * *

_

View photos of Ootori (1402 – playing the piano; 1024 – playing the violin; 2014 – playing tennis)

View videos of Ootori (110 - anime; 10 - Zenkoku Taikai Hen; 2 – specials; 6 - Tenimyu; 2 - live-action; - MAD, tributes and fandisks)

Play doubles or a duet with Ootori. Should you choose music, make sure your standard matches up to his first

Poke Ootori with a baton

Give him a birthday present or Valentine's Day gift

* * *

**Networks**:

Concert Master of the Prince of Orchestra

Member of the My Birthday or Valentine's Day? Club

Member of the Ongaku Finale Association

Member of the La Corda d'Oro Community

**Relationship Status:**

Single

**Birthday:**

February 14

* * *

**Team (7)** [see all]:

Kabaji Munehiro

Shishido Ryou

Hiyoshi Wakashi

**Fans** [see all]:

1000 – Hyoutei Gakuen students

200,000 – non-yaoi

1,000,700 – yaoi and cosplayers

**Rivals** [see all]:

Oishi Syuichirou and Kikumaru Eiji

**People I dislike:**

none

**Actors who have acted as me [see all]:**

Date Kouji

Seto Yusuke

* * *

**WALL**

**_(today)_**

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITY

Ootori has joined the **Perfect Pitch for Music, not Baseball** group. _Comment. Like_

Ootori has **thrown a tuba** at 41 friends using **Superpoke**! _Comment. Like. Superpoke!_

Ootori became a fan of **Claude Debussy**, **Joseph Haydn** and **Maurice Ravel**. _Comment. Like_

Ootori became a fan of **Roderich Edelstein (Austria)**. _Comment. Like_

5 more similar stories

* * *

**Ootori Choutarou wishes to thank everyone for remembering his birthday, and hopes everyone has had a wonderful Valentine's Day as well. For those who had received more chocolate than the others, please don't gorge yourself and fall sick!**

_at 12.00am – Comment_

_**.: 41 people like this**_

_**~Atobe Keigo**__ at 12.01am_

_Of course oresame has received the most number of chocolates today_

_**~Sanada Genichirou**__ at 12.05am_

_Such things are unnecessary for development of oneself. Which is why Rikkai Dai will be the ultimate winner!_

_**~Atobe Keigo**__ at 12.06am_

_I noticed you didn't use "is the ultimate winner". That's because everyone knows Hyoutei IS the champion!_

_**~Karupin**__ at 12.08am_

_Mrreow!_

_~**Kaidou Kaoru** at 12.10am_

_The cat said, "I beg to differ." Fshuu......_

* * *

**Akutagawa Jirou** Happy Birthday, Ootori! ^^

_at 11.01pm – Comment_

_**~Ootori Choutarou**__ at 11.02pm_

_Arigatou gozaimasu, Akutagawa-san._

* * *

**Yukimura Seiichi** I heard that you like sketching too. Perhaps we could meet up and sketch the sceneries together someday?

_at 11.00pm – Comment_

_**~Ootori Choutarou**__ at 11.12pm_

_*flustered* Ah, hai, Yukimura-san! Whenever you're free!_

_**~Yukimura Seiichi**__ at 11.13pm_

_Excellent ^^ How about after the U-17 camp?_

_**~Ootori Choutarou**__ at 11.15pm_

_Um, sure, Yukimura-san._

* * *

**Konjiki Koharu has sent Ootori Choutarou a love letter using Superpoke! And Shishido Ryou has torn it to pieces! Play Superpoke now!**

_at 10.04pm – Comment_

_**~Shishido Ryou**__ at 10.07pm_

_Geki dasa daze! Superpoke should be banned for such ridiculous pokes!_

_**~Konjiki Koharu**__ at 10.08pm_

_Kyuu~ So cool! 3_

_**~Ootori Choutarou**__ at 10.30pm_

_.........._

* * *

**OOTORI CHOUTAROU FANCLUB** HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OOTORI-SAMA!!!! 3

_at 10.00pm - Comment_

* * *

**Ishida Gin** is no Buddha despite looking like his reincarnation. I am yet to be enlightened in the prospect of why Valentine's Day is so popular among people. Too much chocolate and sweets will give them severe stomachaches and diarrhoea.

_at 9.35pm - Comment_

* * *

**Tsuchiura Ryoutarou** Ootori, the concur contestants will be having a concert in two weeks, held at our school's auditorium at 7pm. I have complimentary tickets. Will you be able to make it? I think Tsukimori invited Oshitari-san too.

_at 9.30pm – Comment_

_**~Noda Megumi **__at 9.58pm_

_Mukya!!! Ootori-kun must attend Chiaki-senpai's concert! Chiaki-senpai's first concert in Japan! Ah, senpai's shirt smells so good~_

_**~Ootori Choutarou**__ at 10.14pm_

_A-a-anou…_

_**~Chiaki Shinichi**__ at 10.30pm_

_Nodame! *blushes furiously and snatches at his shirt*_

_**~Noda Megumi **__at 10.31pm_

_GYABO!!!!!! Senpai, how can you do this to me?! I want to play in a concerto conducted by you someday! Ah, the dinner was delicious as always. Gochisousama._

_**~Chiaki Shinichi**__ at 10.32pm_

_STOP BEING SO RANDOM, YOU CRAZY PERVERT!_

_**~Ootori Choutarou**__ at 10.40pm_

_A-a-anou…please don't spam my wall... -.-_

_**~Tsukimori Len**__ at 10.45pm_

……

_~**Tsuchiura Ryoutarou** at 10.46pm_

_Why did you suddenly appear? O.o_

* * *

**Atobe Keigo** Ootori, oresama's present was the best, arn? Valentine's Day or not, birthday or not, Oresama's popularity will never diminish. Oresama is the best!

_at 8.45pm – Comment_

_**~Oshitari Yuushi**__ at 8.50pm_

_Oya oya, that line was unnecessary, Atobe. I'm sure there are girls out there who will run away from the sight of you..._

_**~Atobe Keigo**__ at 9.00pm_

_Then those girls must have sinned so much that they cannot bear to look at my glorious presence. Na. Kabaji? _

_**~Kabaji Munehiro**__ at 9.01pm_

_Usu_

_**~Echizen Ryoma**__ at 9.10pm_

_Che, Monkey King never changes..._

_**~Atobe Keigo**__ at 9.12pm_

_Oresama no bigi ni yoi na!_

* * *

**Kikumaru Eiji has given Ootori a bear for his birthday today! Send Ootori a birthday gift now!**

_at 8.00pm – Comment. Like. Send a gift_

_**~Ootori Choutarou**__ at 8.10pm_

_Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Kikumaru-san! For the real bear that is._

_**~Kikumaru Eiji**__ at 8.11pm_

_Nyan~ ^^ Doubles is fun, ne? Let's play again, the Golden Pair vs the Silver Pair!_

_**~Niou Masaharu**__ at 8.31pm_

_Puri~_

* * *

**Shishido Ryou** Oi, Choutarou, when we third years graduate, you must continue to work hard in tennis. Ah, and happy birthday to you too.

_at 7.45pm - Comment_

_**~Ootori Choutarou**__ at 8.12pm_

_Hai, Shishido-san! Thank you for your guidance!_

_**~Hiyoshi Wakashi**__ at 8.15pm_

_Gekokujou chance._

_**~Mukahi Gakuto**__ at 8.20pm_

_Don't be complacent, Ootori! Hyoutei is the best!_

_**~Ootori Choutarou**__ at 8.21pm_

_Hai, Mukahi-san. Thank you for all your presents_

* * *

**Ootori Choutarou** Ikyuunyuukon!

_at 7.00pm - Comment_

* * *

RECENT ACTIVITY

Ootori wrote on **Atobe Keigo**'s Wall.

Ootori wrote on **Shiraishi Kuranosuke**'s Wall.

Ootori wrote on **Shishido Ryou**'s Wall.

Ootori wrote on **Yukimura Seiichi**'s Wall.

6 more similar stories

* * *

**1) Roderich Edelstein (Austria) – Hetalia**

**2) Tsuchiura Ryoutarou, Tsukimori Len – La Corda d'Oro**

**3) Noda Megumi, Chiaki Shinichi – Nodame Cantabile**

**Ootori Choutarou is my favourite Hyoutei character because he's also a musician, though he's probably better than me. ^^**

**His reaction to Yukimura is because Yukimura is the Child of God, and with Choutarou a Christian…=)**

**Niou had to be added because of his Valentine Kiss. =D And Karupin too for being such a cute cat.**

**Thanks to all who are following this fic! Wishing everyone a Happy Valentine's Day, those who celebrate the Lunar New Year a Happy New Year, and those whose birthdays coincide with Choutarou, Happy Birthday! ROAR!**


End file.
